My Saviour
by Niamh D
Summary: Bella is continually beaten and raped by Charlie. She never lets anyone in cause she thinks they will hurt her. When new kids arrive will she let them in when one shows an interest in her? WARNING: RAPE AND ABUSE. ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is my second fanfiction story for twilight. It gets a bit heavy but i think it leads on to a good storyline. This is realy only a prologue do tell me if you think i should continue and i should have the next chapter up soon.**  


* * *

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I don't know why he did it. I mean I thought he loved me. I am his daughter. I don't know why he does this. Bell come get up" he said while kicking me. "I said get up!" His kicks were re-enforced by his steel toed work boots and the fact that he weighed about 100 pounds more than me.

I kept m eyes shut. I knew that whether or not I got up he would just knock me down again and start kicking. "Stay down you _worthless slut_" he yelled accentuating his words with a kick to the stomach. I heard a definite crack. He kicked me again a couple more times before laying off. He knew I was getting dizzy. Just as I thought he was gone I tried to get up but he was still there. I was going to pay for that. "Go to my room now and wait for me there" he yelled his voice full of rage. Rage that I for one don't know where it came for.

After years of Charlie beating I knew the drill. Tonight would be like every other night. As I got you up I hissed in pain. My eyes immediately filled with the tears I tried to fight back, while I cringed at the pain covering my body. I sat there, lying on the ground for a while, when I heard footsteps coming my way. "What did I tell you to do" he said while dragging me off the ground by my hair. I knew tonight would be one of the worst. He dragged me up to his room. I whimpered as he slammed me into the door. He threw me on the bed, violently.

"Please, no." I begged, but he just smiled at me, evilly, before closing the door and slipping my pants and underwear down. Then forcefully lowering himself into me. I couldn't feel pain anymore. I couldn't feel physical pain, but every time he hit kicked, punched and raped me I could feel it mentally. I didn't know why he did this to me. I mean he wasn't always like this. He used to be a loving father and husband. That all changed when Renée left. He blamed me for making her leave even though I can't even remember what she looks like. When he was finished he grabbed me by the hair again and threw me down the stairs. When I landed on the floor, everything went black. At first I was afraid of the darkness but now I welcomed it, it gave me a relief to be away from my life.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

"Damn it, Isabella!" Charlie screeched, standing over me. "Get that fat ass of yours off the ground; make me breakfast and get ready for school!" I waited eyes on him, for him to strike. He must've felt pleased at what he did from last night to decide that no damage would be inflicted this morning.

I quick got it together and lifted myself off the floor. Once more, I cringed at the pain. When I got up I fell again with waves of pain emitting from my ankle. I looked down it looked broken. I got up again and made my way to get his breakfast. As soon as it was ready I left and hurried to make my way up to the bathroom before Charlie thought second about his choice of leaving my unscathed.

After my shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a black eye and bruises around my throat along with bruises all over my body. I bent down to lift up the end of my pant to get a better look at. Yup! It was definitely broken. I got the bandages from underneath the sink and tended to my injuries. I also had to wrap some tape around my torso to help with the ribs. I got dressed and looked again in the mirror. I was wearing jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. The only bruises that wear visible were the black eye and the bruises on my neck. I got out the cover up and began my daily ritual. I heard Charlie's car pull out. He was off to the station. He was the chief of police. The protector of Forks, yet he still abused his own daughter.

* * *

** A/N: Well please review and let me know what up think and the more reviews the sooner the next chapter goes up. The same goes for my other fanfic "My Personal Sun" so check that out as well. Don't forget to to review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Saviour – Chapter Two**_

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. After having it up for around three hours I got like 14 reviews. So I wrote the second chapter as fast as I could. So here you go. Enjoy ! =P**

**

* * *

  
**

When I was finished putting on the cover-up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was anything but beautiful. I was plain with dull brown eyes and flat brown hair. I sighed to myself. It was going to be a long day. I had to walk to school. With my ankle broken, I think, it was painful. Tears threatened to over flow from eyes and cascade down my cheeks.

When I finally got there I went to my locker, got out my books and went to my homeroom. I did well in school. One reason why I did study was because I thought that the beatings would be worse if I brought home a bad report card and secondly I wanted to get into college to as far away from Forks as possible.

I didn't really have any friends. Charlie said not to get too involved with anyone in case they saw the bruises and got suspicious. Even though I know that no one would question whether or not Charlie beat me because when he was out in public he put on the facade. He acted all loving and caring when out in public. However he shows his true colours behind closed doors.

There is always one person who talks to me. Angela. She was one of the most kindest and sincerest person I have even known.

"Hi Bella. How are you today? I noticed that you're limping. What happened?" asked Angela with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Oh..it's nothing. I tripped over yesterday and sprained it a little. It'll be alright though. Anyway how are you?" I asked. Lying was one of the worst things I could do. Most people just ignored the fact that I lied all the time about my injuries. I saw on Angela's face that she knew it was a lie but she let it go.

"Oh I'm fine. Did you hear that there is going to be some new students coming tomorrow? I think there is five in total coming, three seniors and two juniors. I wonder if any of them will be in any of our classes." she replied**. (A/N By the way Bella is a junior.)**

Oh really. Do you know anything else about them?" I was genuinely interested. I think the last new kid that I knew of was Tyler Crowley and he came to Forks three years ago.

The bell rang signalling to us that classes would begin again in five minutes. I had biology next with Mr. Banner. I loved biology. It was the one subject where I didn't have to work as much as it came easily to me.

I had gym last class and unfortunately I was a klutz. Hell I was the king of all the klutz's out there. That's way some people bought the lies I told them about the bruises or the limping or the spraining of a wrist, ankle, you name it. At last the last bell rang and I was free from school. Normally any person would be happy that the school day was over but not me.

When I got home I went straight into the living room and tidied up. There was empty beer cans and bottles all over the floor. Not to mention the blood and glass on the floor. I stared at the small pool of blood. My blood. I had to get out of the living room so I went to the kitchen to start with dinner. I was going to make lasagne. It was one of Charlie's favourite dinners so hopefully the beating tonight won't be that bad.

I went into the living to start my home work. I had been at it for around forty minutes when I smelt something burning. "Oh Shit!" I cursed to myself. I had forgotten to turn on the timer. I looked at the clock. Charlie would be home in around ten minutes so I didn't have time to make something else. I ran to the oven and took it out. Thankfully it wasn't too burned but I was definitely going to get punished for it. As if he meant to Charlie arrived home exactly when I thought he would be.

"Bella! What is that smell? " He yelled at me. I didn't answer; I just looked at my feet and stayed quite. That was a bad mistake. He pulled back his arm and got ready to slap me across the face. When his hand connected with my face there was so much force behind it that I fell to the ground. "Get up you bitch!" he roared at me. When I tried to get up I just fell back down. He pulled back his leg getting ready to kick me in the stomach. I held back my scream of pain by biting my lips shut. That would only make him angrier. After around and hour of getting beat Charlie just sat down at the kitchen table and eat the lasagne. When he finished his dinner I was still on the floor in agony. He pulled back his leg again to kick and with that kick I blacked out.

*********************************************************************************************************************

_**The Next Morning**_

When I woke up it was still dark. I got up hissing in pain as I did so. I tip-toed up to my bathroom to look at the damage. I took off the tape on my ribs that I put on this morning to look at the damage. I don't think I could see a piece of skin on my back or stomach that wasn't bruised. I turned the water on high, until the room was hot and steamy. I stripped down out of the clothes from last night, and stepped into the shower. I gasped at the contact the water made with my skin, and instantly relaxed. Showers like these, after Charlie's "sessions", were pure heaven. They made all the pain go away, temporarily at least, and enabled me to let go. To escape this world I had been living for all too long. I could feel all the stress and anguish I was carrying drip off my skin and down the drain.

I thought about all of the things that Charlie did to me. He beat me daily. The beatings got worse when he was drunk. It had all started when Renée left. Charlie blamed me for her leaving us. I blamed her because she was the reason that every day since I was five Charlie would hit me. It got worse as I grew up. When I was thirteen he took my innocence away. There many times when I wanted to tell some but I was afraid of what would happen if I were to speak up about something like this. That he would come and find me, even after he was locked up behind iron bars for the rest of his life. I knew he'd find a way to get me; to continue hurting me and terrorising me. So I kept my mouth shut. No one knew what happen in our home at night. Some people might have an idea but they would never go against the Chief of Police. Even if people found out they would be giving me pity that I didn't want or need. So what's the point in telling someone when I wasn't going to like part of the outcome?

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I made my way into my bedroom, and stared at the untouched bed that I should have been sleeping in last night. I wished I could get the peaceful sleep that I always saw those around me get. I envied them. It was a mixture of fear, pain, and memories that kept me awake most nights, the nights went I haven't blacked out because of the beatings. I would eventually get to sleep, but by the time I did, I'd only get about 3-4 hours before I was woken up the screeching of the alarm clock.

Yet again I dried myself off; got dressed and put on the cover up. I went down to make scrambled eggs for Charlie. I was going to try and get things right so I didn't have to suffer. When he came down he didn't say anything. He just ate his breakfast and left. I left for school early this morning. I had a feeling something exciting was going to happen.

When I got to school the parking lot was empty except for a few cars. There was a shiny silver Volvo in the lot. The new students were obviously here. I wonder if they are nice?

Just then a Greek god comes out of the school's office. He had bronze hair that was tousled but stylish and he was drop dead gorgeous. He sees me staring at him and flashes the sexiest crooked grin I have ever seen. He came over to me.

"Hi I'm Edward Cullen. I was wondering do you know where the library is?" he said in a velvety smooth voice.

"Em...it's in building four. It-It's right over t-there" I stuttered as I pointed towards the library.

"Thanks. Em..."

"Be-Bella. My name is Bella."

"Thank you Bella. See you around." He said while smiling friendly at me. Too bad I will never be able to be friends with him. Charlie would never allow it. More students arrived so I decided to go to my locker and head off to class.

* * *

**(A/N) Well here is the second chapter of "My Saviour" Hope you enjoy it. It will get better and I might change the pov in the next chapter to Edward pov. (Just cause we all love him! =P) **

**Big thanks to:**

**1) Romanov289**

**2) little-cullen-girl**

**3) SWEET-STUFF063**

**Ye were the first three to review so thank you very much. Also thank you (again) to everyone who reviewed**.

**XxXx**

**

* * *

  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is the third chapter for My Saviour hope you like it. Most of the abuse and what not wont be in as much detail as in the previous chapter i got a requaet to lessen the graphics so i will respect that and will ease up a bit.**

**hope you like this chapter. Sorry if its a bit boring but it leads onto something a bit more exciting.**

* * *

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Her deep chocolate eyes just captivated me. I was originally going to go over there to introduce myself and talk to her. Maybe get to know her but the minute I looked into those eyes I lost myself in them. I was able to ask her where the library was after maybe a minute or two. I needed to go to the library anyway but I wanted to bask in the presence of this goddess.

"Em...it's in building four. It-It's right over t-there" she stuttered but her voice was so musical. There was something else in her voice that made me feel like I wanted to protect her. I had known for all of five minutes and I already feel protective of her. With that beautiful face I guessed she already had someone to protect her; to be there for her and to make her happy. I looked back at her exquisite face and realised that she was staring at me. I couldn't remember how long it had been since she answered my question so I just said a quick thanks and goodbye. I just turned around and headed towards the library.

"Who were you talking to? She was really pretty. Do you like her? Are you going to ask her out?" my little pixie-like sister asked the minute I sat next to her in the library. She always knew everything. She wasn't even there when I was talking to Bella. I didn't know how she knew I even talked to that angel. I looked around the table and saw Jasper sitting opposite Alice with a guilty look on his face. He must have told her. I sent him death glares while Alice continued to bombard me with questions.

"Oh! I know that we will be friends with her!" Alice said while bouncing in her seat. I sent Jasper another death glare. He simply just put an innocent look on his face and raised his hands indicating he had no part in this. I knew he was lying. I could see the strain on his face to make sure he didn't laugh. Even though Jasper was like my brother he can get really annoying. One of the main reasons like him is because he can manage to keep Alice somewhat calm with one little touch. She goes from being totally hyper kid to a somewhat calm adult. I heard the first bell ring and got up. I had advance literature first.

Even though I love lit I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate. The only thing that was on my mind was the brown eyed angel. My brown eyed girl. Bella was not mine yet but she will be. I heard the second bell faintly. I was going to be late to my first class on my first day. I walked into class and walked over to the teacher

"Hi my name Edward Cullen, I'm new her" I said simply and handed the slip her.

"Yes I've been expecting you." She replied in a shrill voice. "Well Mr Cullen, you can take the seat next to Miss Swan down at the back of the class. Oh! And in future don't be late for my class." Come on it was my first day you think she would be understanding but no!

"Sorry Miss, I got lost on my way to class" I replied politely.

I made my way down to my seat and looked at the girl next to me. I couldn't see her face as it was hidden behind a curtain of luscious mahogany brown hair. "Hello my name is Edward Cullen" I said while flashing a smile at her "and you are?"

"Oh m-my name is B-Bella." She stuttered nervously while tugging at the sleeves of her jumper and blushing. She turned around to face me. It was the angel from earlier on.

* * *

_**Bella's Point of View**_

After I ran into Edward I went to class. I always went to class early to make sure I got a seat at the back. I pulled out my iPod and started listening to my favourite song, Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. **(A/N: really good song.)**

I loved this song 'cause it kind of described my life. When I first heard the song I started crying. I faintly heard the first. I turned off my iPod and started looking over what we would be covering in class. No matter how hard I tried to focus on the work, I just couldn't. The only thing that I could think of were the sparkling emerald eyes. When the teacher came in she told everyone to settle down. Her name was Mrs Long **(A/N; don't know the name from twilight so I will just use the name of one of my teachers. All comments relating to her are most likely true.) **Her name described exactly what her class were...long. After I few minutes there was a knock on the door and in came the emerald eyed boy.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen. I'm new here." He said with a velvety smooth voice.

"Yes. I've been expecting you." Mrs Long replied with her shrill voice. "well Mr Cullen you can take a seat beside Miss Swan down at the back of the class. Oh! And in future don't be late for my class"

"Sorry Miss, I got lost on my way to class" he replied politely.

I loved lit class but I knew for sure that it would be hard for me to concentrate with him sitting beside me.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen" he said while flashing the sexiest the smile/grin at me, "and you are?"

"Oh m-my name is B-Bella." I stuttered nervously and blushed. I started tugging down my sleeves to make sure the bruises were covered. I turned in my seat so I would be facing him. A look of recognition flashed across his face. "I hope you found the library alright."

"Yes I found it but I guess I should've asked you where the lit class was as well. To be honest I wasn't sure if you were a junior. You look too young to be a junior." He replied, obviously a bit embarrassed.

"Well that because I skipped a grade in middle school. I really should only be a sophomore." I answered his question, without stuttering. I looked up when someone cleared their throat impatiently. I saw Mrs Long frown at us while the rest of the class just stared. Some people were looking at me with a blank look; they didn't even know who I was! From the popular girls, a.k.a. "The Plastics"; I got death glares. They were the most sluttish skanks in the school. I could see the lust in their eyes when they looked at Edward. After a few more moments Mrs Long thankfully went back to the lesson. Once the attention was off of me I slouched a bit in my seat. Mrs Long had started reading the play we were doing this year, "Romeo and Juliet". The best love play of all time, but it was also the most overdone play as well. I knew the play almost by heart. I knew my favourite scenes off by heart.

Last night Mrs Long set us quotes to learn from Act 2 Scene II, a.k.a "The Balcony Scene". I was remembering the scene when Mrs Long called upon me to see if I learned the quotes. I knew the only reason she asked me was because I wasn't paying attention. "Miss Swan, please recite Juliet's soliloquy" She asked with a small smile on her face. I knew she was trying to catch me out but I knew the part she was talking about off by heart. I took a deep breath and started:

"_O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy:  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand nor foot,  
Nor arm nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
and for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself."_

I took another deep breath and waited for Mrs Long to continue. I looked up at her after a few seconds. Her mouth was wide open and everyone was staring at me. As usual I blushed and slouched down in my seat, yet again.

After a few moments she recovered herself. I thought she was going to go back to teaching but she didn't. She put her book back on her table and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well done Miss Swan. You just got the part of Juliet." She said calmly. _WHAT!_ "I was going to announce this at the end of class but now it seems to be fitting. At the end of this semester this class along with my other literature class will be putting on a production of "Romeo and Juliet". Miss Swan you have that part of Juliet. You will be performing as Juliet unless there is another person who is more suitable for the part. There will still be auditions for Juliet for those who want to try for the part. The auditions will be taking place at lunch and after school if necessary. If you have any questions you make ask me. Oh! and every student must take part as this will be ½ of your final grade for the year."

When she was finished her speak I hoped and prayed that there would be another person for the part. If not then I hoped that Edward would be my Romeo.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I have a poll on my profile. I would like all my readers to take it. Since I am back at school I will have less time to update so I will continue on story and update the one that wins once or twice a week at least. While the other will be updated around every two weeks or less but you get the idea. So please take the poll and I will let ye know**

**The more reviews the faster the next story will go up. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They were great.**

**XxXx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N. OMG I am so sorry for the long wait but now that the JC is finished and the summer is here I have all the time in the world. That means updates will become more frequent. Well here we go. Here Chapter Five.

*************************************************************************************

My Saviour

Chapter 4

*************************************************************************************

Edward's Point of View

(Still in Lit Class)

I had seen countless plays of Romeo and Juliet and read the play countless times as well but nothing compared to Bella reading Juliet's soliloquy. I didn't think that she would be able to recite it but she did in the most angelic voice I have ever heard.

When she had finished she obviously didn't think she gave a performance but she had. The whole class, myself and the teacher included, where staring shamelessly at her. When she finally looked out from the cover of her luscious chocolate brown hair, she blushed a beautiful crimson and slouched in her down in her seat.

When Mrs. Long announced to the class there would be a play and Bella was most likely going to be Juliet the girls in the class all glared at her as if it was her fault that the teacher decided to pick on her and ended up being cast as the lead role.

I was thinking about asking could I sit with her at lunch so I could get to know her nut just as I gathered enough courage to ask her the bell rang and she was out of the class before I even had gathered up my books.

The next few class I waited hoping that Bella would be in my class so I could try and ask her again but I found no such luck. I found myself hoping that she would be in my last three class of the day. I was actually looking forward to them. I had Biology, Music and Gym. The first to were my favourite, along with Lit, and Gym is easy.

(On the way to Lunch)

As I exited my last class before lunch I was stopped by the most annoying voice and person I have ever heard and met.

"You must be Edward" said a nasally high-pitched voice from behind me. I turned around only to find a strawberry blonde leaning up against the lockers trying, I guess, to look sexy or something. "My name is Tanya and you are welcome to sit with me at Lunch. I saw you talking to Swan earlier on, I just want to warn you. She will do anything to get into your pants. She has slept with nearly every guy on the football, basketball and baseball teams.

For a second there I thought that she serious but then I looked at her. I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a 'nearly-not-there' skirt with a tight tube top that looked like it was about to rip. I knew from past experiences that she was most likely the 'Slut of the School'.

If anything her little 'warning' did it was make me decide to stay away from her. If she was willingly to talk that bad about a girl who was clearly isolated by most of her peers to get me to sit with her at lunch it did the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry Tara was it?" I said "Anyway thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I will have to decline. I really don't like people who put down their peers. So if you will excuse me I have to get some lunch." When I finished I said a look of pure shock and utter rage on her face. Completely satisfied with what I said I turned around and left her there standing frozen in the hallway.

(In the Cafeteria)

I still hadn't seen Bella since Lit Class. I was starting to think that she was avoiding me. When I entered the cafeteria I got my lunch and sat down with Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

About five minutes into lunch Bella came into the cafeteria. The minute I saw her i knew I would have a big goofy grin on my face.

"Oh! So that is the girl the little Eddie is crushing on" I heard my obnoxious brother Emmett say.

"Don't call me Eddie." I sneered

"Woah! Edward take a chill pill I was only mocking you, It's not every day that I get to mock you about a girl you like. Come you can't blame me. I thought for a while you were gay. 'Cause come on you live like a monk" Emmett retorted but earned a slap on the back of the head from Rose, his girlfriend. "Ow! Come Rosie-baby. You have to agree I have seen him go on a date in ages."

"Em just shut up" Rose said in a stern but loving voice.

When I looked up at Bella again what I saw had me frozen in my seat.

I saw Bella getting out of the line with a tray out food. Just as she turned around Tanya 'accidentally' bumped into her causing her lunch to spill onto Bella's t-shirt. From the looks of it looked like it was Mac and Cheese.

"Watch where you're going freak!" Tanya yelled into Bella's face when it was obviously Tanya's fault. " Now give me your lunch since my lunch was wasted on you. You know in my opinion I think my lunch made your t-shirt look much better!" she sneered at her.

After this the whole cafeteria burst out laughing. Well everyone except Bella and the people at my table.

From where we were sitting, which was really close to the line, I could see tears threatening to spill from Bella's beautiful but saddened eyes. Bella just handed over her lunch and walked out of the cafeteria.

Just as I was about to stand Rose and Alice put their hands on my arms to stop me.

"Edward give her a few minutes to try and get cleaned up." Rose said gently

"She needs so time to cry as well. You saw the tears. I think you should go after her in around 15 minutes. She probably will have calmed down by then." Alice said softly.

The next fifteen minutes were excruciatingly slow. When they were over I looked all over the school. After ten minutes into my search for Bella I found myself in the east wing of the school.

Just as I was about to head back to the cafeteria I heard the faint notes of a piano playing.

I started to head to the only music room the school had. Just as I arrived at the door the most magical voice started to sing along with the piano. I looked through the window pane in the door.

There I saw Bella with her back turned to me with her hair cascading down her back in soft curls. Her fingers were floating over the ivory keys.

( Why by Secondhand Serenade)  
**The buttons on my phone are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you.**

Why does he do this to me?  
How does he do this so easily?  
He makes it hard to smile because  
He makes it hard to breathe  
Why does he do this to me?

A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And now I'm left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.

**  
Why does he do this to me?  
How does he do this so easily?  
He makes it hard to smile because  
He makes it hard to breathe  
Why does he do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.**

I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Why does he do this to me?  
How does he do this so easily?  
He makes it hard to smile because  
He makes it hard to breathe  
Why does he do this to me?

Why does he do this to me?  
How does he do this so easily?  
He makes it hard to smile because  
He makes it hard to breathe  
Why does he do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.

Her voice was so filled with raw emotion. As she was finishing she started to break down. She put her head down on the piano and cried. She cried like there was no tomorrow. I had a feeling that this was written about something that happens to her often and she was singing it to someone she may have lost.

The warning bell rang and Bella jumped in her seat. She slowly started to pull herself together. As she headed towards the door I left and headed towards biology.

I realised that I had five minutes left to audition for the play. I raced towards the auditorium and thankfully there was two people ahead of me. When it was my turn I said Romeo's piece right before Juliet's soliloquy.

But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

"Well done Mr. Cullen. The Cast list will be posted tomorrow morning and you can see what part you get. Well I'll just tell you now. Congratulations you are our Romeo and Miss Swan is still our Juliet." Mrs. Long announced after my audition. "There will be rehearsals during lunch every second day, during class and also after school the days when there is no rehearsals during lunch. Well that will be posted on the notice board along with the list. Here is a pass for your next teacher so you won't get in trouble. You may now go."

I was shocked. I got the role of Romeo. Now I would have to spend more time with Bella.

I had now arrived just outside the Biology door. I knocked gave my pass and the slip for him to sign. He pointed me to the only available seat left.

For the rest of the year I would have to sit beside.......

Was going to leave it there but siad I would be nice!

For the rest of the year I would have to sit beside....... Bella!

*************************************************************************************

A/N: Well that's Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Just like to say sorry (again) for the long wait but here it is. I would have updated sooner but I have been sick since the start of the holiday but I am getting better ( after two rounds of anti-biotics) so updates should come hopefully once or twice a week.

Thought I would give ye some stats for this story. A Big thank you to everyone who reviewed they all should get big cookies :P

Reviews: 53

Hits: 2511

Favourites: 34

Alerts: 74

Dont forget to:

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

Thank You in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay but I was away and I wasn't able to write or put up any updates. Well here is Chapter 5.**

**There will be abuse in the chapter but I will put a warning for those who wish to ship over it.**

***************************************************************************************

**My Saviour **

**Chapter 5**

***************************************************************************************

**Bella's Point of View**

**(Just after leaving the cafeteria)**

Finally once I was out of the cafeteria I let the tears in my eyes fall. It had been like this every day since Tanya came to Forks High School in freshman year.

It was as if it was her personal mission to make my life at school a living hell. Before Tanya came to school was my heaven. It was a place where I was safe from Charlie and all that he does to me.

I was quite good student. I have to be so Charlie doesn't have another reason to beat me.

At this point I was in the girl's locker rooms trying to get Tanya's lunch off my hoodie. Luckily there was a spare gym t-shirt in here but the problem was that you would be able to see the bruises all along my arms as it was short sleeved. For days like this I always kept a hoodie in the back of my truck.

Once I had my hoodie I went to my favourite part of the school. The music room.

There was only one music room in Forks as well as only one small class. Not many people took music 1) they didn't like it or 2) the teacher hated them and didn't want them in their class.

You see for the music class you have to audition for it if you want to take it. There are two reasons why I got into the class. 1) I was a good singer and 2) I was able to learn fast and Mrs White knew this as she was also my trig teacher,

Since freshman year I have learnt how to play the piano and the guitar as well as developing my singing skills.

Today I sat down as the piano and just sang. The word coming to me as the notes came to my fingers that played the accompaniment on the piano.

While I was playing I let down the walls I have built to keep others out and let my emotions show. While I was singing I felt tears falling down. While I played I cried for myself and the abuse I have been put through for too many years. I cried for the man I knew my father used to be. I cried for my mother who I never knew. I could feel that someone was watching me as I played but I was past the point of caring.

I was brought out of the music by the warning bell. With that I went to biology.

In biology I sit alone in the back corner out of everyone's way. Literally one minute before class started Edward came through the door. Luckily for me the only seat that was free was beside me. I knew that he knew to because he started to make his way down to the seat beside me after Mr Banner signed his slip.

When class started I felt Edward slip something under my arm. Trying to be subtle I took the note and read it

(Bella: italics. Edward: bold)

**I was just with Ms Long after the auditions looks like we will be seeing a lot more of each other. I'm your Romeo!**

_Am I really going to be Juliet because there are plenty of other girls that would be better suited?_

**Edward's Point of view**

Did she really think that there was no one better for Juliet than her?

**When you read the lines in class you had everyone's attention. You are the best for the job. Ms Long said she was putting up the cast list and rehearsal times tomorrow.**

When she read this I could see a flash of fear in her eyes before she started writing again.

_Did she say anything about rehearsal time to you when you were talking to her?_

I didn't know why she was scared but I told her anyway.

**Yeah. There will be rehearsals during lunch every second day, during class and also after school the days when there is no rehearsals during lunch. She said she will be talking more about it tomorrow and that we were going to be working with her 3****rd**** period Lit class as well. My sister and my best friend are in that class.**

When she read this she started shaking in fear. A few minutes later she replied her writing messier than before

_Did she say the rehearsals were compulsory?_

**No but since we are the leads I think we will have to be there for every rehearsal. Why do you ask? Do you have something on after school?**

_No it's not that but I don't know if my father will let me stay behind after school. I am needed at home every day after school._

**I'm sure that he will understand. It's for school and it's going to be part of your final mark so he kind of has to let you do the play. Ms Long will have to give out a permission slip because she's keeping us after school. He will know where you are so he can always just pick you up if there is an emergency.**

_Yea I guess._

Just when I was getting ready to reply the bell rang and Bella was the first one out the door. She really didn't want to have to do this play but she has to.

**-Bella's Point of View-**

I have to do this play and there was no way out of this. Not only that but I will actually have to go near Charlie so he can sign the permission slip we get. _Great.... Just great_

I got out of Biology as soon as possible so I would have time to forge a note to let me out of Gym.

_**To Coach Clapp**_

_**Isabella is unable to participate in Gym class today as she twisted her ankle last night on the stairs.**_

_**Yours Sincerely**_

_**Chief Swan**_

That seemed acceptable. Hopefully Coach would buy it. This would be the first time in a few weeks I actually missed Gym so it would hopefully be fine.

***************************************************************************************

****After school****

Finally the last bell of the day rang and I slowly walked out of school. The pain from my ankle flared up again from being thrown down the stairs last night.

Ten minute later I arrived to the place I used to call my home but now it was my personal hell. Charlie was supposed to be finished work at 6. So that left me with two hours to do my homework and cook Charlie's dinner.

I started with my homework first. Bad idea!

I got lost in my homework and all too suddenly the front door burst open to announce Charlie's arrival home. I was so in for it tonight. I forgot to make his dinner and all my school books were scattered around the table.

"Where's my dinner you insolent whore?" Charlie slurred obviously after hitting the bar before coming home.

That just makes my night a lot worst.

"I-I f-forgot t-to make it" I stuttered almost inaudibly.

"And why is it that you forgot to make your hard-working father his dinner?" he asked in a deathly calm voice that scared me even more then when he was yelling at me.

"I-I was d-doing my homework" I said in a whisper

****WARNING: GRAPHIC ABUSE STARTS HERE. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN SHIP IT.** **

"Well I will just teach you the consequences of what happens when I come home to no dinner" with that he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the gas hobs. He lit the larger one and waited for it to reach it maximum temperature.

Suddenly he put my arm down on the hob. I screamed at the intensity of the pain. That only encouraged him to apply more pressure to the burn.

After about ten solid minutes of burning pain Charlie pushed me down onto the floor. On the way down my head banged against the corner of the table. I could feel the blood seeping down my scalp and down along my neck. I knew it was a matter of minutes before I passed out and so did Charlie which is why he started his usual routine.

Just as he reached down to unbuckle he pants I felt the darkness creeping upon me and for once I welcomed it.

****ABUSE ENDS HERE.****

***************************************************************************************

When I finally was coming out of the darkness I could feel the presence of someone in the room with me. At first I thought it was just my imagination but when they spoke out I knew it was anything but that.

"Come on you whore I know you're up. Get up and get my breakfast. You have kept waiting long enough and you should remember the consequences of not making my meals on time by now or do you want a matching burn on your other arm.

As fast as I could I made Charlie's breakfast and got ready for school. I did the usual routine. Cleaning my wounds, bandaging my wounds and covering them up as if they never happened.

On my way too school I thought about how I was going to approach the subject of the play with Charlie or if there was a way of avoiding it. I guess as long I was there to make his dinner for him I might not have to tell him.

_****At School****_

During Lit class Mrs Long pinned up the cast for the play. Before she let us go look she explain the rehearsal times and it looks like we were practicing after school Monday and Wednesday and during lunch Tuesday and Thursday with Friday solely for the main roles during lunch.

After class I slowly walked up to the notice-board praying that Mrs Long had since yesterday found some sense and had found another Juliet but the minute I saw the first two names on the list I was kind of looking forward to the rehearsals and the play all because of who was going to play my Romeo.

**Romeo and Juliet Cast**

Romeo-----------------------------------------------------------------Edward Cullen

Juliet---------------------------------------------------------------------Isabella Swan

Mercutio--------------------------------------------------------------Ben Cheney

Benvolio-------------------------------------------------------------Eric Yorkie

Montague------------------------------------------------------------Jared Barrett

Lady Montague-------------------------------------------------Alice Cullen

Escalus----------------------------------------------------------------Jasper Hale

Tybalt--------------------------------------------------------------------Mike Newton

Friar Laurence--------------------------------------------------Tyler Crowley

Capulet----------------------------------------------------------------Laurent Dugray

Lady Capulet--------------------------------------------------------Tanya Denali

Nurse----------------------------------------------------------------------Angela Webber

Sampson---------------------------------------------------------------Paul Collins

Gregory------------------------------------------------------------------Sam Uley

Paris------------------------------------------------------------------------James Geller

Rehearsals

Monday and Wednesday after school.

Tuesday and Thursday during lunch.

Friday at lunch for main characters only.

This was going to be an interesting few weeks. At least I hope it is.

***************************************************************************************

**A/N: This is just to clear things up.**

**Jasper – 17 Junior**

**Alice – 17 Junior**

**Edward – Junior**

**Bella – 17 Junior**

**Emmett – 18 Senior**

**Rosalie – 18 Senior.**

**Emmett and Rose will be in the story just at a later point.**

**Jared/Kim/Paul/Sam are all characters from the books but instead they live on the rez but they go to school in Forks. Jared and Kim are a couple and Sam is with Emily but she goes to the school and the rez. They are all juniors. If Jacob is it this story he will most likely be a sophomore along with Embry, Quil and Seth.**

**I know this chapter has been a long time coming but my family and I have to make frequent trips up to Dublin and Kerry so it's kind of hard to post new chapters but I will, hopefully, find a way to update sooner.**

**Please review they will help me get chapters up sooner I think :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay but school has recently started again and I wasn't able to write or put up any updates due to homework and preparations etc. Well here is Chapter 6. Hopefully updates will be more frequent as I am in transition year and that means basically no work. Mid-term is next week so there will defiantly maybe a new chapter posted.**

**Also I changed my pen name from tWiLiGhT-rOx to Niamh D **

**There will be ****abuse**** in the chapter but I will put a warning for those who wish to ship over it.**

**This is for one of my good friends Amz KKearney. She reminded me how long it was since i updated in Mini Company today so go to her page and read her stories as well and my other one.**

**

* * *

**

**One thing I always forget**

**_DISCLAIMER_:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO.**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Saviour **

**Chapter 6  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bella's Point of View**

After I looked at the cast list and got a permission slip for the after school rehearsals I knew I wasn't going to be in school tomorrow. I was going to have to ask Charlie to sign the slip so I could go. Asking Charlie for anything be it food, clothes or money for food or clothes I always ended up bruised.

The rest of the school day dragged on but I found myself looking forward to Biology class. Up until lunch no one bothered me like usual. This should have been a warning but I was too happy about the prospect of seeing Edward in Biology that on my way I didn't see the arm that flew out of the bathroom as I was passing by and pulled me into the bathroom.

Of course it was no other than Tanya Denali and her followers.

"Well, well, well look who we have here. Plain, boring Bella Swan. I will give you this warning once and only once and if you can't abide by it you will pay for it. Stay away from Edward. He will be mine. Don't make me have to repeat myself." Tanya sneered me.

With a slap to the face and punch to the gut they all filed out of the bathroom laughing at some joke Tanya just told. Leaving me crumpled on the floor. I just stayed there until I knew the tears weren't going to fall.

I slowly picked myself off the floor and walked to my only safe heaven now forgetting totality about lunch. The music room, my heaven.

When I got there I closed the door silently and headed over to the piano. I sat down and laid my fingers on the keys taking a few moments to feel the smoothness of the ivory keys.

Slowly I started to play the song that is my life.

**(Concrete Angel – Martina McBride Link on profile)**

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh**

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;**

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbours hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.**

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.**

**Concrete Angel**

I could feel someone's eyes on my back as I finished the song. I turned around a saw a flash of bronze out of the corner of my eye....Edward. He was the only person in this school with bronze coloured hair. Now my sanctuary will not be private anymore and now he knows where I go to avoid the student population of Forks High School. All 358 students that go to Forks High.

Faintly I heard the bell indicating end of lunch. I slowly got up to get ready for Biology. How was I going to face Edward when he has seen and heard me when I am in my most vulnerable state? Will he draw anything about me from the meaning of that particular song.

As I entered the biology room I saw the DVD player set up so at least there won't be any pair work. Only as I would soon find out this was nearly worse.

The minute Mr Banner turned off the light I could feel this electric current flowing through my left side and travelling throughout my body. It felt comforting and safe and at the same time unknown. As I looked over at Edward through the curtain my hair provided between us I noticed he was already staring at our arms with a look of confusion and awe on his face.

As if he could feel my gaze upon him he slowly raised his eye to mine. Sparkling emerald green meeting plain, boring muddy brown eyes. The difference between us was so big I didn't even feel good enough to gaze into to our eyes.

Suddenly we were jerked back to reality by the shrill ringing of the school bell.

Hopefully gym would pass by slowly to defer my impending doom waiting for me once I arrive back to my personal hell.

* * *

**(Ships to after school)**

I decided to make Charlie's favourite dinner....Fish Fry. Fishing was the only thing that remained true about Charlie. The abuse and the drinking was not the Charlie that everyone knew about. They all thought he was the town hero and the recreational fisher. Fishing was one of the very few things that takes Charlie out of the house for a good reason.

The minute I had placed Charlie's dinner on the table I could hear the cruiser parking in the drive. I decided that after dinner I would ask Charlie to sign the slip.

The door slammed and Charlie stomped into the kitchen. Slowly he ate his dinner and as he finished he spoke to me for the first time since entering the house, "What do you want you slut? Don't you think I don't know what's going on. You want something from me. Am I right?" he asked in his deathly calm and terrifying voice.

"Y-yes-s s-sir. I h-have to g-get this s-slip signed f-for lit c-class. I-it's to partake in the s-school p-play, s-sir. It's c-compulsory, s-sir." I managed to choke out as I handed him the slip. I couldn't read anything of his reaction as he wore a mask on his face to hide any emotion at all.

"I don't know why they would want you in their play. You would scare away viewers the minute they saw your face but I guess I have to sign to keep up appearances." He said as he handed me back the slip as I turned to put it back in my bag. "You did a good job cooking tonight but you forgot to put out my drink on the table and for that you will have to be punished." He said as his voice gradually rose towards the ended as he slowly stalked towards me.

**(WARNING: ABUSE STARTS HERE)**

I saw as he raised his arm and felt a stinging sensation across my cheek. As I reached up to hold my ceek I felt his fist hit my gut and I slowly feel backwards and in this small kitchen as I went down I hit my head off the counter. I could feel the darkness slowly creeping upon me and I soon found myself floating in a peaceful and safe darkness.

**(ABUSE ENDS HERE)**

**

* * *

  
**

**(The Next Day)**

Slowly I could feel myself coming out of the darkness. As I opened my eyes I realized I was naked and this indicated that even after I was unconscious Charlie kept going with his daily beating. If how sore I felt was any indication of how I looked then I would defiantly be turning heads in school if I didn't do anything before hand. I slowly looked at the clock fearing the worst.... it was 8.10. I had 5 minutes to get ready this 15 minutes to get to school on time.

Well at least today started out on a good note. Note the sarcasm used.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the long delay and the lenght as well. The next chapter will be longer and up sometime in the next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone. Wow. This is the second update in like two weeks. Now that is an accomplishment for me. Well here is chapter 7. There is more Bella and Edward interaction as asked by some reviewers. Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. 113 reviews, that it a lot for only 7 chapters. I was hoping maybe for the next chapter that we could aim for maybe 130 or around there. I will have the next chapter up tomorrow or Saturday. Also thanks to Amz KKearney who made me update again. She will most likely get me to update again soon.**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

Just as I entered the class the bell rang. At least it wasn't tardy, that would just add to my current problems with Charlie. I could see everyone's eyes on me as I walked towards my seat at the end of the class, limping all the way. I could feel one particular pair of eyes staring at me. When I looked up I could see Edward's eyes full of concern and a small bit of anger. I don't know why he was looking at me like that. I was one of the easiest examples of people who don't deserve and are not worthy of attention from people like Edward Cullen.

Just then a teacher walked into class.

"Class Mrs Long will not be in for the rest of the week. So until until a substitute can be provided you will be allowed to talk amongst yourselvess. However on one condition, just keep the level down. There are other class at work around us."

With that almost everyone burst off into there own little groups and started chattering to each other. As I looked around the room I found that myself and Edward were the only people in the class that were silent. In that way Edward and I were alike. We had no friends. In my case it was because I was a freak. In Edward's case it was because it was his first week here.

The silence between us was becoming more tense and awkward on both sides. Just as I was about to start reading _Sense and Sensibility _Edward broke the silence.

"So, um, Bella, I noticed that you were limping, what happened to your leg?" Edward asked curiously but there was an under tone that made me think that he already knew the answer or at least part of it.

"Um, I-I tripped t-this m-morning on the w-way out of m-my truck a-and l-landed on it b-badly." I said cautiously all the while trying to sound convincing. I was rewarded with a look from Edward that just spelled out "_Yeah. Right_ "

Obviously trying to keep a conversation with me Edward tried again.

"So have you started learning your lines yet for the play? I think Mrs Long wants to put the play on just before the Christmas break. So we have plenty of time to get it all done."

"Ya I have them learnt. At least the rest of the cast will have plenty of time to learn their lines." I said with the tiniest bit of self confidence.

"Y-you have all your lines learned already?! How is that possible we only got the parts yesterday? Did you study all night or something?" Edward asked incredulously

"Of course I studied all night. What else would you think?" I asked with humour colouring my voice. Both Edward and I started laughing after that. I honestly could not remember a time where I have not felt so free and carefree. It was exhilarating.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View.**

Here we were just sitting in silence. I finally plucked up to talk to this unnoticed and outcasted (A/N Not sure it's a word.) beauty sitting right beside me.

First I enquired about that fact that she was limping this morning. As she offered up a lame excuse I had quick flashback to yesterday at lunch.

_**Flashback – Yesterday at lunch.**_

_As I walked into the cafeteria I searched firstly for the rest of my family and as soon as I spotted them I looked for Bella. I searched the room with my eyes twice and there was no sign of her._

_I slowly walked over to the table that my family were occupying._

"_Have any of you seen Bella come in? I haven't seen her." I asked everyone._

"_No I haven't seen her since Spanish. I think she was one of the last people left in the class when I left it." Jasper answered in his southern drawl._

"_I don't know why you bother with her. She is a loser and has absolute no fashion sense but she wears make-up. Why would someone do that? That's just plain stupid." Rosalie said with Alice agreeing with her. _

"_I don't know alright. I just get the feeling that something bad is happening to her and I want to help. In lit class she looked so scared when Mrs Long said that there would be after school rehearsals. Normally people would be pissed, not scared." I retorted. "I going to look for her. So I will see you later."_

_I heard a chorus of goodbyes as I left the table and walked out of the cafeteria. I tried to think of a place that she may go and remembered the other day when I found her in the music room._

_As I got closer to the music room I heard the music to one of the songs that always make my mother cry, Concrete angel. As I approached the door I that it slightly ajar. As I listened to Bella sing this song I started _to hear_ the meaning of the song in Bella's voice. I looked into the room and saw tears falling down her porcelain cheeks and fall onto the ivory key of the piano. _

_As I watched her I saw Bella differently than I had before hand. Before I Saw a shy and bullied girl but now I saw a terrified, vulnerable and weak girl pouring her heart out into one of the saddest songs there is about child abuse._

_I finally realised why she was so shy. Why she was scared about the after school rehearsals. As I realised that Bella most likely is abused at home. I could see the signs. _

_As the sang drew to a close, I walked away and decided that I would try and save Bella Swan from whatever type of abuse she was definitely facing when she left the halls and class of Forks High School at the end of each day._

_**Flashback ended**_

As she finished giving the 'reason' as to why she was limping I gave her a look that said it all. A universal look of disbelieve, "Yeah, right". I tried yet again to make an attempt at conversation.

"So have you started learning your lines yet for the play? I think Mrs Long wants to put the play on just before the Christmas break. So we have plenty of time to get it all done." I questioned.

"Ya I have them learnt. At least the rest of the cast will have plenty of time to learn their lines." She said with the tiniest bit of self confidence I had never seen in the few times I have heard her talk.

"Y-you have all your lines learned already?! How is that possible we only got the parts yesterday? Did you study all night or something?" I asked incredulously. If she was abused at home how did she have time to learn a whole play's worth of lines in one night.

"Of course I studied all night. What else would you think?" she said with humour evident in her voice. At this I started laughing. This was not the Bella I had seen before. This Bella was not afraid to break free from life and just live. I heard Bella join in on the laughter. I thought that her singing voice was amazing but her laugh is like tinkling bells.

"But seriously how did you learn all the lines?" I asked wondering how this beauty had the time to do it all.

"I have read that book so many times I could probably recite the whole thing if I wanted to. Well nearly all of it." She said seriously with humour still present in her voice.

Bella truly amazed me. I don't know how long she has suffered from the evident abuse but she still finds time to study and educate herself with the classics of literature.

Bella truly is an amazing, beautiful and strong person. Now I know Bella is in the music class so my mission is to try and get into that class. Not that is will be hard because of my musical background.

* * *

**A/N  
**

**Just thought that I would put up my version of Bella's timetable.**

**1st Period – Literature**

**2nd Period – Trig.**

**3rd Period – Spanish**

**4th Period – Lunch**

**5th Period – Biology**

**6th Period – Gym**

**7th Period – Music**

**I don't know if that is more/less than the normal amount of classes in America as I live in Ireland so just go with it.**

**Also there will be upcoming chapters including the music class and play rehearsals.**

**Please Review. I will update faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everybody. Another new chapter. I'm kind of getting better of updating more frequently. So one quick message before we go on with the story.**

**Just to let you know that voting for Bexxy's Paul's Imprint competition has begun. I am hoping all of you who like my story called "Tomboy turn Girl turn Wolf?" will please take the time out to vote. It will be appreciated. I will be updating that story as well within the next few days.**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**EPOV**

Ever since I put together that Bella has been abused I have tried and tried again to think of a way to help her or get her out of there. Every single idea that I have came up with cancelled out as it involved going to the police and it wouldn't work as Charlie is the Chief of Police. He would be able to make any report or file that shows him in a bad way disappear without a trace. Also it would end up bad for Bella as well as Charlie could easily blame it on her and beat the living daylights out of her. So now my new plan that will hopefully be successful, it involves gaining her trust so that she will confide in my and take my advice to go to the hospital to at least get checked out or even file a report to social services. Phase 1 will start as soon as the weekend was over. Hopefully nothing to bad will happen to Bella during the weekend.

**(A/N: Not sure what day it was so pretend the last chapter happened on a Friday)**

**BPOV – Monday Morning**

Yet again I woke up to pain. Not much of a difference or surprise from any other day, but today the pain was unbearable that I couldn't even move let alone get up without a wave of pain coming crashing down on my body. The beatings were always worse on the weekends but this weekend something had changed. Nine out of ten times when Charlie beats me his after a few beers or totally drunk, very rarely he would beat me when he was stone cold sober. However this whole weekend he was sober. It was the longest time I have seen him sober in over 10 years.

Something changed in Charlie as well the beating this weekend were even more brutal than before. I know that if I don't get out that house soon I won't be getting out alive. I have on many occasions throughout the years to leave but every single time the fear of Charlie coming after me and finding me wins over the need of getting out of the house. At least when I live with him I know what to expect but on my own I don't know when he's coming, where he's coming or how he will react when he finds me. It's not even a 'if he finds me' because I know he won't give up the chase until he finds me and kills me until I will be totally free from him. I won't be totally free until he dies or I die whichever one comes first. However I'm leaning towards the first one naturally.

After lying here on his bedroom floor, thinking about my future prospects and possibilities I finally found the strength to get up and get ready for what I know will be a long and painful day at school.

**EPOV – Monday Morning**

This morning I made sure I got to school early for two reasons: 1) To change into the music class which was successful and 2) To be here when Bella gets here. So far I have been waiting for ten minutes but there was still over forty minutes before school when I heard Bella's monster of a truck pull into the parking lot. When n she pulled into a space she turned off her engine and just sat there. As I was approaching her truck I could see tear trails along her cheeks. As I knocked on the window Bella jumped with fright. Slowly she opened the door and got out but as she was doing thios I saw her wince and tears started to gather once again in her eyes as she lifted her bag out of her truck.

Neither of us talked as we walked towards the benches at the side of the school. Just then I decided to screw the plan and just come out with it.

"I know what's happening to you, Bella and I want help you." I said while looking her directly in the eye to show her I was serious and wasn't lying.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said with fear and worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry Bella. I won't tell anyone about your so called 'father'. I only want to help you. You must know that you can't stay there forever and live like that. I just want to help you get out of there earlier." I said while pleading with my eyes for her to except my offer of help.

"Let's say that what you're talking about is true. What would you do about it? You are just a high school student accusing the 'well respected and honourable' Chief of Police of abusing and raping his daughter. How do you think people will react to that" she said while not realizing that she just confirmed it.

I stood there rooted to the spot. She basically told me that all my theories were true and the Chief Swan of Forks Police was abusing his daughter in the worst way possible.

"You do realise you just after telling me that I was right and told my something else that I hadn't told you about?" I asked cautiously.

"What...I didn't admit anything...Um...What did you think I said.....I'm confused" Bella said while muttering the end.

"Come on Bella, I will take you to my favourite place in the school." I said while grabbing her hand to lead the way.

When we arrived at the door of the music room I stopped and faced Bella.

"Do you know why this is my favourite place in the school." I asked Bella. She simply just shook her head indicating no.

"It's my favourite place because at lunch last Thursday and Friday I saw this goddess in there playing the piano while singing. She was absolutely beautiful. I didn't even need to see her face to see so as when I heard her sing I could hear the beauty of her soul and life. Her voice was so beautiful and smooth yet raw with emotion and talent. On Friday last week I heard her sing this song. It had to have been one of the most moving pieces of music I have ever heard. The way she sang this song so beautifully and emotional was because she was singing from personal experience and her heart. I know this goddess was you. I know that day you sang about the truth. So please just let me help you. Just come to my house and let my dad check out your injuries. You don't even have to report it. You dad thinks we have rehearsals after school so we can go then and I will have you back by 5pm. I promise to do anything to help you. Just let me please." I said with such conviction and emotion in my voice that I was starting to choke up.

I looked at Bella and saw she had tears in her eyes and denial on her face.

"You were right about everything except one thing. I am far from being beautiful, even farther that being a goddess." She said and while I looked into her eyes I saw she was debating something. After a few moments I saw her lift up the hem of her shirt to expose her stomach up just past her belly button. I gasped at the sight in front of me. "Does this look like the skin of a beautiful goddess?" She asked with her voice full of sarcasm.

Her entire exposed stomach was covered in bruises. Whether they were fresh black and blue ones or healing yellow ones the area was covered in a maze of bruises. I also took notice that Bella was extremely thin as well.

Slowly I got up the courage to ask the question that has been haunting my mind since I found out about the abuse.

"Bella, how long has this being going on for? When was the last time you ate something Bella?" I asked with my voice dripping with concern

"It's been about three days since I ate something proper." Bella said totally avoiding the first question.

"Bella, answer the question. How long has this been happening?" I said with a slight edge to my voice.

"I don't know, maybe ten or twelve years." She said in a small voice as if ready to beaten for speaking about it.

I couldn't help but think about how strong Bella is, to be able to survive ten or twelve years of constant abuse without cracking up or giving in. As I Looked deep into Bella's eyes I saw defeat starting to grow within her.

I knew I knew that I would have to get through to Bella before she totally gives up. With the end of that conversation we both sat there thinking about what just transpired. We were brought back to reality by the warning bell.

Now hopefully she will let me take her to my dad to get her injuries checked out.

**A/N Well there is chapter 8 hoped you liked it, loved it whatever. Please review. Maybe for this chapter we could reach the 150 mark with reviews.**

**It will make me update faster.**

**Please vote for my story ****"Tomboy turn Girl turn Wolf?" ****on Bexxyy's page at:**

.net/u/1888999/bexxyy


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone. Whoa! I got 18 reivews for that chapter alone in one day. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Greatly appreciated. Well here is the next chapter as promised when we got past 150 reviews.**

**EPOV**

I was waiting for Bella at her truck after school. I was waiting about 10 minutes when I finally saw her. I let out a deep breath that I hadn't even realised that I was holding. I was going to try and get her to see my dad. I knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone else about her case so that was no problem it was just getting Bella to come to my house.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if would come over to my house so my dad could check you out. It wouldn't even involve any hospitals because he has everything he needs at our house. Will you come?" I asked her gently.

"I don't know. It could be a bad idea. I don't know when Charlie will be home and I have to have his dinner ready for when he gets home. It don't think there is enough time for me to come over." She said in a small voice as if waiting for something to happen because she voiced her opinion.

"Bella, we have plenty of time. It's 4pm now I could have you home for 5pm the latest. The check up hopefully won't take too long." I said trying to convince her.

She obviously knew I wouldn't give up until she came with me so she just gave in.

"Do you want to follow my car or do you want to ride with me then I could give you a lift back here so you could get your truck?" I asked

"I'll just follow you. It will be easier for when I am going home." She said while opening her truck. Luckily during lunch I moved me car so now it was next to her truck.

"Just follow my car and if you get lost pull over and I will come back to find you." I said while getting in my car.

**At Edward's House**

It took us around 20 minutes to get to my house when normally the journey only takes 10minutes. When we got inside I could hear my mother in the kitchen. Knowing that she would know where my father was I took Bella's hand and lead her into the kitchen. When we got there I heard Bella inhale quickly. Deciding to question it later I went over to my mother to say hello.

"Oh! Hello dear. How was school? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" she said with a caring tone.

"No thanks, mom. Actually a friend of mine is here and wants to talk to Carlisle about something. So I was wondering where he was?" I asked my mom.

"He's in his study. Let me see this friend of yours Edward. I hope he will be by here regularly." My mother said to me not realising that by Bella being here regularly was a bad thing as well as a good thing. The bad thing was that she would most likely need to be seen by Carlisle and the good thing was that I got to spend time with her.

"I just go get Bella then she's in the hall." I said while blushing a bit when I saw my mother raise her eyebrows at me at the mention that my friend was a girl and not as she presumed a guy.

"Come on Bella. My mom wants to meet you." I said to Bella in a quiet voice while pulling on her elbow.

"Oh! Hello dear. I'm Edward's mother. My name's Esme and as you already know my husband's name is Carlisle. Well it was nice to meet you but the dinner won't make itself." My mother said in her soft and soothing voice.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs Cullen. I'm sorry if I cause and inconvenience. I will only be here for a short while." Bella said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh. Nonsense child, you are no inconvenience. Call me Esme; Mrs Cullen makes me feel old." She said while chuckling lightly.

"Thank you Mrs- Esme." Bella said while correcting her.

"OK, we will just go see dad now. " I said nervously thinking about what will happen within the next few minutes. Once again I found myself taking a hold of Bella's hand to lead the way to my father's study on the second floor.

When we arrived outside the door, like always I knocked on the door before entering the study. It was a general rule in the house to always knock on the study door upon entering it.

There siting in the chair behind the oak desk was my father reading up on the latest medical journals. Upon hearing the knock he looked up to see that it was me and upon seeing Bella he had the same reaction as Mom, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Um... Dad I was wondering if you had the time to check out Bella. I know that she has several injuries." I said to him with anger evident in my voice when I talked about Bella's injuries.

"Of course, but why didn't you just bring her to the hospital?" he asked me.

"Well it would look to suspicious and there would most likely be deadly repercussions to Bella if a report was made." I said to my father in a way hoping to portray what was going to happen to her through my eyes. I also noticed that Bella flinched when I talked about the consequences of a visit to a hospital. This also didn't go unnoticed by my father.

"OK, then. Well let's go down to the medical room and get this over with." He said while standing up and putting on his lab coat.

With that we headed down to the medical room a.k.a the basement. I had no idea what horrors I was about to see, hear about and learn out during our short time down there.

**Oh a cliffy.... not just changing POV's**

**BPOV**

I could feel my palms become sweaty and clammy. My heart was beginning race so fast I thought it would burst from my chest.

When we got to the medical room, Dr Cullen gave my hospital gown to change into while the examination was in progress. When I was taking my top off I felt a wave of pain course through me, I knew from experience that it was either a fractured or a broken rib. When I was dressed in the gown I felt very exposed and on exhibition. I knew this was going to be one of the hardest things to do but I knew I had to be done.

I heard a quite knock on the door and a soft voice asking if they could come in. Slowly I walked over to the door and opened in to so the caring eyes of Edward.

"OK Bella, firstly I would like to perform some x-rays so if you could just lie down on the exam table I can begin. Firstly on your back, then side, then your stomach. OK this will only take a view minutes so just relax." I just lied there and changed position when I was told. "Next Bella I would like to take some blood to make sure that you are getting enough of everything from nutrients to vitamins." I knew there was going to be a needle so I turned away from him while I outstretched my arm towards him. "Next Bella I would like to do a physical exam and a SAE (Sexual Assault Examination) so I would like you to take off the gown while wrapping this towel around your chest and another one lying across your waist and legs while lying on the exam table." Dr Cullen instructed then turned around to give me some privacy while changing.

Yet again when I was taking of the gown I felt pain shoot through my ribs. As I was lying back on the exam table something hit one of the bad bruises on my back, whatever it was hard and extremely painful to feel against a bruise, I screamed out in pain. If I was standing I would have fallen to my knees from the amount of pain I felt just then. At the sound of my scream both Dr. Cullen and Edward came rushing over to me to see what was wrong.

"Bella, what's wrong where does it hurt?" Dr Cullen asked in a professional tone.

Not being able to form words yet as I still hadn't got over the pain I had just felt I pointed to my back. I already knew that there were multiple bruises from Charlie's work boots on my but they didn't know that and when they saw them the gasped at the sight.

After a few minutes of silence Dr. Cullen recovered first and showed me the item that had pressed into my back. It was a stethoscope. "Bella, I must apologize. I had totally forgotten that it was there. When I am done the examination I will prescribe you some painkillers to help with the pain and also some cream to help with the bruising." Dr. Cullen said.

"Firstly Bella I would like to look at your back and see any further injuries." He said. After doing so he asked to see my front. It was so embarrassing but I just reminded myself that he was professional. Lastly he asked for me to put my feet in the stirrups so he could perform the SAE. I saw him take notes and shook his head at the results he obviously didn't want to find.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer truthfully. OK first question are you being abused?"

"Yes" I said while making myself feel numb so I didn't feel the pain.

"Have you been raped and by who?"

"Yes and my father and sometimes his friends" I said. "He once brought home this guy who Charlie wanted to buy drugs off of. He didn't have any money for the drugs so he paid for them by letting him have sex with me" I recounted while gazing off into the distance not looking at their faces.

"How many times have you been raped?" he asked trying to fight the tears back. I knew it; I could hear them in his voice.

"Too many times to count, I lost count after 20 times" I said in a grave tone

"These are the final two questions. When did the abuse start? And when did the raping begin?" he asked solemnly.

"When I was 5 or 7 the abuse started. On my 13th birthday the raping began."

When I finished I broke down in tears. Edward rushed over to my side and gathered me in his arms and kept reminding me that he would help me get out of there.

I was going to hold him to his promise. I need to get out of there

**Well there you go Chapter nine. This time can we aim for 175 reviews or even 180 but i would settle for 170. It might be a few days for the next update as i have to update my other stories. Please vote my story Tomboy turn Girl turn Wolf? for Bexxyy's Pauls Imprint Contest.**

**Here is the link to get to Bexxyy's profile:**

.net/u/1888999/bexxyy


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. Sorry for the longish wait for the chapter. Anyway here it is. Enjoy!!**

**EPOV**

As I held Bella while she broke down I couldn't help but feel happy that she left me in to help her. Bella cried for nearly two hours straight then passed out from exhaustion. Slowly I placed her on the bed in the guest room, and then I went to get the results from my father.

"How bad is it Dad?" I asked quietly. He sighed deeply and put down the files he was reading.

"So far she has at least 2 fractured ribs and 1 broken. She has a sprained left wrist and a sprained right ankle. She has deep tissue scarring and bruising all around her body. As for the SAE (Sexual Assault Exam) it had to have been the worst I have ever given. She is deeply scarred and bruised around her vagina and cervix. With how badly her pelvis is bruised I'm surprised she can even stay awake with the amount of pain she must be going through at the moment.

From the x-rays that I took I could tell that nearly every bone in her arms and legs have been broken at some stage in her life. Nearly all her ribs have been broken or fractured at least twice each. She has dealt with the most extreme case of child abuse that I have even see in my career. She truly is a strong person to be able to continue on this long." With that I turned around to look out the window to hide the tears gathering in my eyes for Bella.

"How long do you think she has left?" I asked while afraid of the answer.

"Not long at all maybe a few weeks but probably two months at the longest before her body give in to the amount of pain it's in."

"How will we get her out of there Dad? I don't want to lose her. She is so beautiful, intelligent and talented. She shouldn't have to put up with this." I said with emotion soaking my voice.

"She has to want to get out there as well Edward. I know you want to protect her but you have to be careful as well. Many people who have been exposed to this kind of abuse don't deserve it. Many people who are going through abuse don't have the courage to speak out or even get help. So Bella coming to us for help is a big step for her. As long as she keeps coming to us to get checked up then we will be able to help her then eventually get her out of that house." My father said in a calming voice. I knew he was right. She would let us get her out of there as soon as she trusts me enough.

I walked back over to side of the couch and sat down beside her while stroking her hair to try and calm her in her restless sleep. I heard my mother come into the sitting room and sit down beside me.

"Is she going to be staying for dinner? I can put some on a plate for her." Mom said in a motherly voice.

With that I realised just how late it was.... 5.30pm. I was supposed to bring Bella back nearly an hour ago.

Quickly but gently I shook Bella awake.

"Bella, we have to get you home before your dad gets there. I will get my mom to get two plates ready so you won't have to cook." I said and while I was waiting for her to wake up properly I got the plates of food ready for Bella.

Within five minutes we were out in the car heading towards Bella's house. After I had dropped Bella off, I realised that she had left her bag in the back seat of the car. I turned back to drop off the bag and without checking if her _father _was home I knocked on the door to give I back. _He _answered the door and grabbed the bag with his eyes full of hate and malice. Without any exchange of words he shut the door and I was thoroughly scared of him and hated him at the same time. I left that house not knowing the pain and suffering that I caused Bella. Also what I didn't know was that I would not see her for another two and even then I was I bad circumstances.

**BPOV**

"I know you're here girl!" he bellowed angrily, his feet stampeding into the kitchen just as I was taking the food out of the microwave.

I put down the food on the counter knowing that I wouldn't get a chance to finish preparing it. There was nothing I could do now. He knew that I wasn't finished dinner, and apparently he was in another one of those moods – just my luck. I knew he knew that I wasn't finished dinner I could see the malicious look in his eyes. Panic bubbled inside me. I was so screwed.

I only had time to back away from the counter before he nearly crushed me into it in his rage. His beady half-closed eyes sought me out, finally landing on me in the corner pressed up against the wall. The anger practically jumped out of his eyeballs and latched onto me. With much determination, he crossed the room and one slap later I was already on the floor.

"Why is my dinner not finished?!" he growled standing over me forebodingly.

I knew better than to answer.

"Where were you after school? I managed to see you just in time being dropped off at the house by a boy – by a boy!" he screeched kicking me in the side. I felt my tender ribs move and break. I felt a tender cut break open along my hip bone from his steel-toed work boots. I grimaced not allowing myself to scream. "I thought I taught you better. I didn't teach you to be a whore and spend time alone with some boy!"

Yeah, you didn't teach me that, you taught me how to have zero self-esteem and wonder why I was even living in the first place. You taught me to hate myself for something I never even did. Yeah, thanks dad, you've taught me so much. I wish I had the guts to actually say that to him.

I waited too long to answer him, so he struck a blow to my stomach. This brought tears to my eyes. I clutched my stomach feeling the warmth of blood trickle through my shirt.

"Wanna know how I know you spent the day with him?" he yelled throwing my orange school bag at me hitting me square in the chest. "He dropped it off saying you left it in his car! I can't even explain how disgusted I am."

The worst part of this whole experience was that he wasn't even drunk – maybe a little buzzed but that was all. He always had these phases, per say, where all he wanted to do was beat the crap out of me. Normally these phases happened when he was drunk but from the smell of his breath I could tell that he wasn't even drunk.

"You will never see him again!" he roared hovering inches above my face. "I will see to it that you never do."

A malicious grin spread across his stubbly face; a new ferocity in his eyes that honest to God scared the hell out of me more than usual. As he stood there and threatened Edward I couldn't help but curl my fists up. He noticed this action and I received another blow to my chest. I doubled over in pain gasping for breath that wouldn't come.

"Now sit back and enjoy the ride." He said with rage and an evil edge in his voice

I cringed as he carelessly picked up my beaten and bloodied body. The last thing I remember was a devastatingly excruciating bash to the side of my face. A familiar blackness surrounded me yet it was different from the usual blackness that surrounded me.

During my time in the darkness I could feel myself being moved and placed on something soft. Every once in a while incoherent murmurs from the outside world creep to my ears. It's the first sounds I've heard in a really long time and although I don't understand what they are saying it makes me happy. First off because I know I'm not dead – well at least I hope I'm not. Second off because it means I'm finally waking up which I don't even know how long I've been out for, but it seems like it has been years.

I fall back asleep again; or rather I hear nothing from the outside world again for awhile. I'm dreaming of trails and paths. I chose a path but it always leads me to Edward or else my mother which I know means death. Suddenly all I want to do is be awake so I can write these thoughts down that are swirling through my head.

"Is she awake?" The first coherent words I hear ring through my head clear as day.

A couple moments later someone asks, "Can we wake her up?"

"No not yet. We need for her to be able to wake up on her own first?"

The voices were becoming fainter as time went by. Soon I was consumed with total darkness again.

**EPOV**

I knew that there was something wrong. Bella didn't come to school today. I knew something had gone terribly wrong after I dropped the bag off.

During lunch I called my dad telling him about the situation with Bella. He, like me, thought that something was seriously wrong.

I decided that after school I would go over to her house to check on her. When I got there nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

There lying on the ground in a pool of blood was a very bruised, naked and unconscious Bella. I heard the others coming out of the car when I yelled for them. I heard Alice and Rose gasp. I heard Alice pull out her phone and she started rapidly talking into the phone. I don't know how long I was standing there before I heard the sirens of the ambulance.

Little did I know at the time that I would hardly sleep for the next two months.

**Well there it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank to everyone who review. I do have excuses as to why it took soo long**

**1) I had a fashion show to do**

**2) I went to Beyonce earlier this week  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know the last chapter was a bit short for how long ye waited for it but i do have a good reason. Which will be explained later.**

**EPOV**

I had finally awoken from my stupor when the paramedics came bursting through the door. I looked around at my family to see that Alice and Rosalie were both crying while Jasper and Emmett were both trying to stay strong for their girlfriend while trying to not show any weakness. I knew out of all my siblings that Rosalie would understand what Bella was going through to an extent.

Rosalie came under the care of Carlisle and Esme around five years ago when she was just after turning 13. Had it not been for her mother and her lifestyle Rosalie would have never been exposed to what happened that night.

One of her mother's boy toys was coming out of her mother's room. The oldest he could have passed for was 21. He saw Rosalie coming out from the bathroom and attacked her and raped in the room right across from her mother. Of course her mother, who obviously was not in her right mind, let him violate her and only after did he finish with Rosalie did she call for an ambulance.

Lucky for Rosalie that she lived near the hospital or else she would have died from the blood lose from the cuts and slashes that her rapist inflicted on her during the rape.

I knew that Rosalie was going to be a strong support for Bella when she gets out of that house. I snapped out of my memories when they were loading Bella onto the ambulance.

"Is anyone here related to her or a boyfriend even that wants to ride with this girl to the hospital while the others travel behind?" One of the paramedics said.

The minute he said this I was getting up into the ambulance to sit beside Bella to hold her hand.

"I just want to ask you a few questions about this girl for the chart. Is that alright" he asked while I nodded for him to proceed.

"Ok. First off what is her full name and her age?" he asked in a formal voice

"Isabella Marie Swan and she is 17 years old" I replied in an emotionless voice which caused the paramedic to look up at my face with concern in his eyes. I gently shook my head trying to indicate not to worry, which thankfully picked up on.

"Is this the chief's daughter? He will be destroyed when he finds out what's after happening to her." He said in a grave voice and I couldn't help the dark chuckle that came from within in me.

"Believe me he knows exactly what happened to Bella, if you get what I mean." I said while looking into the paramedics eyes to portray my seriousness.

"Are you sure? Do you have proof of the abuse of is it just a guess?" He asked with surprise and disbelief in his voice.

"Oh I'm sure. My father is still waiting on some results but we had promised to not to report the abuse but it went too far this time. I will make sure that she won't go back in that house." I said in an emotionless voice again.

"Who's your----"

"Dr. Cullen. He should be working today so he will take over the case when we arrive soon."

"She will be in great hands then. For the moment she is stable but in her state that could change any minute." He said in a serious voice.

With that conversion, if you could call it that, was silenced as we pulled up into the ambulance bay in front of the hospital.

I jumped out first to see my siblings pull up beside me.

"Edward I called ahead to tell dad to be waiting for our arrival." Alice said in a frantic voice. "What's going on with Bella? Don't say you don't know because I can see in your eyes that you do?"

"Ally, it's not my story to tell." I said in a voice soaked with sadness and grieve. "So far I have done everything I could to help. All I can do is hope that she survives this time." With that I ran in after the stretcher to find it already in a trauma room with Bella being looked over and hooked up to a heart monitor. I could see the look on my father's face as he inspected Bella's injuries once again for the second time in three days.

Just as a nurse came over to escort me out of the room I heard the noise that will forever haunt me for the rest of my life. The sound of the heart monitor flat lining. Straight away my father set to work in earnest to save Bella's live. After three shocks with the defibrillator her heart finally started to beat again and I let out a huge breath of relief. I could see my father do the same thing and with that he gave a new round of orders while he prepped Bella for the OR. As the nurses started to wheel Bella away he came over to me to fill me in.

"Edward I don't have long but the two ribs that were fractured are now broken. Her whole right leg is broken as well as her ankle. She has some serious blood loss as well as some internal bleeding which we are heading to fix now. During the operation we will also set her leg with small metal plates and bars. That is for now. I will keep you informed Edward. It will be very touch and go some don't expect everything to be perfectly fine when we come out of there. Be prepared. I will see you later." With that and a pat on the shoulder my dad was off into the prep room for the OR.

As the hours passed during the time Bella was in the OR I was pacing back and forth to the extent that Emmett said that he was be sick if he had to watch me do it once more. With that I sat down and clasped my hands between my legs. It didn't take long before I started fidgeting again.

Another two hours passed, waiting for any sign of my father or Bella. Finally I saw my father push past the double doors out of the OR. I knew that something had gone wrong during the operation from the distressed and tired look on his face but I wasn't ready to accept that yet.

"Dad, how did it go?" I said desperately to my father knowing that something went wrong

With a heavy sigh he started, "Well it was touch and go. During the operation her heart did give out but we got it started again. After that everything went fine. She is in recovery now then will put into a private room as because of the extent of her injuries we are going to keep Bella in a medically induced coma for two days to give the body a chance a healing faster." He explained in a professional voice.

"You should go home, get something to eat, get yourself cleaned up then get a good night s sleep before you visit Bella. I know you want to see her but you have to take care of yourself as well. You go home and I will keep an eye on her throughout the rest of my shift then I will ask Dr. Gerandy to watch over her until my shift tomorrow." He said in a strict voice which left no room to argue with, so I did what I was told.

I can't remember what happened next as I went into auto-pilot because the next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed to get ready for the next day. I knew I wasn't going to school today; nothing was going to stop me from waiting for Bella to wake up tomorrow.

I spent the rest of the day beside Bella. Talking to her about what we would do after she recovered and got out of that house. I was interrupted around lunch by two police officers.

"Good day. This is Detective Plant and I'm Detective Page. We are here as we received a report of child abuse involving a Miss Isabella Swan. We are here from Port Angeles for obvious reasons. We were told that you found Miss Swan yesterday in her home. Is that correct? If is so how did you find her and in what condition?"

"Yes I did find her. She was unconscious lying on the ground naked and bloody against the wall. I could see boot indentations on her stomach and bruises covering her body." I said in a numb voice causing one of the detectives to look up from his notes.

"Did you know about the abuse prior to this attack?"

"Yes."

"Why did you not report it? This attack could have been prevented." Detective Page exclaimed.

"Don't you think I know that?! She told me to promise her not to tell anyone. I could have gone to the police but one little problem, her father is Chief of Police in Forks so he would have been able to make the report go away and then Bella would have suffered even more. Do you want to know why this attack was caused because I have a pretty good idea what did?" I asked with my voice raising throughout my rant. I didn't even give the officers a chance to respond to my question before I started to rant once again. "She was late coming home. That is what caused him to put her in the hospital with a broken leg and ankle also with internal bleeding and broken ribs. Can you imagine what would happen to her if someone reported the abuse? Do you wanna know? She would be dead. She even told me herself that she has been threatened of being killed if someone finds out." With that I collapse back into the chair breathing heavily leaving the officers shell shocked from my rant.

"You mean Chief Swan did this to her? His own daughter? He beat her up?" Detective Plant asked with disbelief colouring his voice.

"Exactly, he did this to her. It gets worse though. He not only beats her but he rapes her as well. Now can you understand why she never reported the abuse? It's because any officer that works with Chief Swan wouldn't believe out of loyalty to him." I said angrily.

"We still have to talk to her doctor but after that we will talk to our Chief about arresting Chief Swan as soon as possible. We will also have to come back to question Miss Swan here but that can wait until later." Detective Page said with a slight bit of anger and disgust in his voice that, I think, is aimed at Chief Swan.

With that both officer left to go find my father to question him about the injuries and any signs of abuse that he found while examining Bella. I sat by Bella for the rest of the day until Nurse Nichols came to kick me out when visiting hours ended.

"Come on Edward. You know the rules. Visiting hours are over, you got to go home." She said in a caring voice.

"If you talk to my dad he will tell you that I'm allowed to stay" I said hoping that she would buy it as I really didn't want to leave Bella's side.

"Oh! You can't fool me Edward. I already talked to your father and he said for you to go home and get some rest. You will be able to see her tomorrow. They are taking her off the medicine that has her in the coma so she should wake up tomorrow. So think of that and go home now." She said while gently pushing me out the door.

With that I walked slowly out the door turning back once to see Bella resting peacefully in the hospital bed.

I left the hospital that night not knowing that I would be returning again the next only to have my newly built hopes destroyed.

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed it**

**As for the reason why the last chapter took so long to put up is that recently i found out that one of my family members will be recieving chemotherapy soon so i was distracted and understandably sad about this certain revealation. **

**Chapters will hopefully be longer from now on. I know that this chapter is a bit on the short side but the next will be longer.**

**Please review and i will update maybe tomorrow or thursday.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Everybody! Well it took a little bit longer than expected to update but here it is. CHAPTER 12!! Hope everyone enjoys!**

**EPOV**

This morning I had to beg my mother to allow me to stay at home from school so I could be there when Bella was awake. The minute Bella was mentioned though my mother softened up pretty easily. So therefore I was allowed to stay at the hospital for today but I had to go to school tomorrow.

With that said I left the house and practically ran out to my car and drove down to the hospital. When I got there I stood still at the door to Bella's room. She lookd even worse than yesterday, the bruises had darkened all over her body and her right leg was in a cast that went from the top of her thigh to her toes and was elevated above the bed. I could feel the anger in me build up once again as I thought about the person who put her in here.

I did the same as yesterday with Bella; talking to her and holding her hand.

At around twelve Dad came in to take the drip with the medicine inducing the coma away.

"Ok Edward, it normally takes around two hours for the effects to clear. So if everything goes according to plan Bella should be awake around 2pm. I will be back down here at around 1.30 but if she shows any sign of waking up press the button for the nurse." My father said to me. "Please god let her wake up" My father said under his breath obviously not intending for me to hear it.

"What do mean? She will wake up right?" I said with panic in my voice.

"Edward with the amount of trauma Bella has endured, not only from this attack but from previous attacks as well there is a chance that she will stay in a coma until she is ready to wake up and deal with this. As long as there is brain activity then she should wake up." With that my father walked out the door to continue his shift.

For those two hours I listened to my ipod with one earbud while the other was in Bella's ear to try and gently get her to wake up. Time seemed to fly by and next thing I knew my father was walking through the door to see if there were any signs of Bella waking up.

When there wasn't any he sighed and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of Bella.

"Don't worry son, she could still wake up today but you have to deal with the fact that she may not wake up today or tomorrow. I want to do an MRI scan but I will have to wait until three to see if the is any damage that could be helped of if there is another reason for Bella to be still in the coma. I will stay here but I just need to run to my office for my lunch and I will be right down. Your mother put some extra food in there, I guess she knew where you would be." He said calmly.

We sat there for the hour silently eating our lunch and three o'clock slowly came around and there was still no sign. With that my father pressed the nurse button for help to bring Bella down for a MRI scan. They were gone for an hour before I saw my father walking along Bella's bed.

"It's bad news, Edward. There is brain activity but there is some bruising. This means that Bella will wake up on her own. She will stay in a coma until her body is ready to deal with all the stress it is under. It is also a good thing as it gives the body a chance to heal faster as there will be minimum movement. I told your mother that you would be home for dinner so you can stay her for another hour but you have to go home and get some rest. You can come back afterwards but you have to go to school tomorrow." My father informed me.

"Ok Dad. When will Bella wake up though? Do you have any idea of when?" I asked with a bit of impatience in my voice.

"I have no idea of when but it will most likely be within the next two months. After that the chance of her waking up will decrease as the weeks go by. Bella will wake up of her own accord, so when her body is able to handle the stress she will wake up." He answered.

"Have Detective Plant or Detective Page called you with any information on Charlie or the case?" I asked hoping that Charlie was now behind bars.

"Yes, they went to Chief Swan's house yesterday but there was no sign of him or any sign of him at the station. They are looking for him. Port Angeles and La Push police are looking for him as well but so far they have had no luck in finding him."

With that said my father left to return to his shift.

I couldn't help but think that if Bella didn't wake up, what would happen to her. I k new that I she didn't wake up then Charlie wouldn't get a full sentence or him may not be even prosecuted because the main witness is not conscious or even awake!

After the hour was up I went home to have dinner with my family.

"Edward will you please tell what happened to Bella? We all know you know, so please just tell us. She won't be mad 'cause I know that will be friends once shes comes out of hospital in couple of weeks." Alice pleaded with me. When she saw that I was hesitating she unleashed her puppy dogs eyes on me.

"Fine, but don't judge her. This is what I figured out and what she filled in and showed me. Last Thursday when I went to look for Bella, I saw her in the music room singing and playing the piano. She was asking:

**Why does he do this to me?  
How does he do this so easily?  
He makes it hard to smile because  
He makes it hard to breathe  
Why does he do this to me?**

**(A/N He's speaking it)**

"Then on Friday at lunch she was in the music room again so I listened to as she sang Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. Her voice was so beautiful and smooth yet raw with emotion and talent. On Friday last week I heard her sing this song. It had to have been one of the most moving pieces of music I have ever heard. The way she sang this song so beautifully and emotional was because she was singing from personal experience and her heart. I knew that she sang about the truth.

"So I confronted her when he finished the song. I told her that I would help any way I could. I had told her that she was beautiful and had the voice of a goddess. She lifted up her shirt to her belly button. It was covered in bruises. Whether they were fresh black and blue ones or healing yellow ones the area was covered in a maze of bruises. I could also see the end of her rib cage protruding out.

"She also told me it wasn't just beating that she got. She has been raped so many times that she lost count after 20, on top of everything else. Charlie once brought home this guy who he wanted to buy drugs off of. He didn't have any money for the drugs so he paid for them by letting him have sex with Bella. He also let some of his friends rape her. Dad said the SAE (Sexual Assualt Examination) he did was one of the worst he has ever seen. Dad said that she didn't have that long; maybe a few weeks, probably two months at the longest before her body give in to the amount of pain it's in to live if she stayed in the house."

Do you want to know the reason why she was beaten so badly this time? She was late coming home after school and didn't have his dinner ready for him?" I said with a range of different emotions in my voice. There was sadness because of what Bella has been through. There was also anger, hate and disgust at what Charlie did to his own daughter.

I looked around the room and saw the shocked faces of my family.

"Are you saying that Bella is abused by her own father?" Rosalie said in a disgusted voice.

"I don't think her acts like her father but yes, she is."

"Oh! That poor child, she was so polite and gentle as well. Do you know how long this has been going on, Edward?" Esme said with worry and concern soaking her voice.

"She said between 8 and 10 years. She said the raping started on her 13th birthday."

"Edward, I know thay this is probably the last thing youm want to think about but I brought home your work from school. I thought maybe you could do to take your mind off of Bella for a while." Alice said with unshed tears in her eyes.

I looked over at Rosalie amd saw that she was frozen, no doubt remembering her own rape.

Slowly I walked up to my room to do the work, but before I left the sitting room I noticed Emmett and Jasper thinking of different plans to protect Bella and to beat up Charlie.

**XXXXXX**

This is how the next two weeks passed.

I would get up, ring my Dad or Dr. Gerandy for an update on Bella, have breakfast, go to school, ring again at lunch for an update, after school go visit Bella, go home to have dinner, do my homework , go to bed and then start all over again.

But today was going to be different, I knew it in my bones, that something was going to happen. I just didn't know if it was good or not. It had been just over two weeks since Bella's been in the hospital.

There was no progress with the Charlie situation but maybe Bella would know something when she wakes up.

It was when I was at lunch. I wasn't really eating the food, just pucking it around with my fork when I got the call from my father.

"Edward, I need you to come down to the hospital now. I will call the school after this but you need to get down here now." My dad said in a panicked voice. I had heard hysterical screaming coming from the background when I was on the phone.

I don't what after happening but I would soon find out.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N A little bit of a cliffy there. I will be updating tomorrow as i have the day off because there is no heating in my school and because it is freezing in Cork at the moment, well for us irish people it is. It's -5 degress celcius by my house. I also have Monday off. I won't be able to update on Saturday though as we are having a surprise birthday party for my dad's fiftith**.

Please Review


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Everyone! My second update in two days, I must say that it is a record for me. Well here is Chapter 13. Enjoy**

**EPOV**

**T**he minute I got off the phone I ran out to my car with my siblings running behind me, shouting out to me to tell them what was wrong. I sped down to hospital and parked hastily. I ran up the stairs to the third floor, not having enough patience to wait for the elevator. I heard the screaming before I even turned onto the corridor where Bella's room was.

When I turned the corner I saw my father pacing outside Bella's room with his hands covering his ears. When he saw me running down the corridor, he ran towards me.

"Bella's after waking up, but she won't let anyone near her for us to check on her. Will you go in and see if she will came down. If not there we will have to sedate her. She is putting too much stress on her body, especially her ribs." My father said with panic evident in his voice.

I knew it was going to be bad when Dad told me about sedating her. He hated sedating anyone, let alone kids.

When I enter the room, my heart broke. Bella was trying to curl up in the corner of her bed, well as best she could with a broken leg. Her hands were tangled in her hair at her temples. Her eyes were tightly closed but you could see the tears falling down onto her cheeks. She was still screaming at the top of her voice.

Slowly I walked up to the side of her bed. Her she felt my presence her volume increased.

"Bella, you have to calm down." I shouted above her voice. When she heard my voice her screams died down to whimper and small sobs broke from her chest. She looked so helpless. "It's going to be ok, Bella. The police are looking for him. You are safe with us. We will do every to make sure that you are protected. You don't have to be scared anymore. He will not be able to get to you as long as I'm around. I know for sure that Emmett and Jasper would protect you as well. You need to calm down or you are going to end up hurting yourself even further." I said while gently stroking her back, trying not to hurt her.

"Ok." Bella said so quietly that I could barely hear her. We sat like that for a few moments before I noticed that Bella's laboured breathing had levelled out and she had fallen asleep. Slowly I moved away from her to go talk to my father outside to the door. When I stopped stroking her back, Bella whimpered and immediately I continued my actions.

After five minutes my father came in cautiously. When his gaze landed on Bella, his eyes softened and I could nearly feel the sadness that he was emitting.

"Well, it seems that Bella needs you, probably just as much as you need her, if not even more. It seems that today is going to be a good day. I just got news from the Detectives that they have found where Charlie has been staying. They are going to stake it out tonight, to see if they can catch him." My father said with relief.

"Ok. You can send the others in. I know they are out there." I told him. He turned towards the door with a slight smile on his face. Just as he was at the door he turns towards me.

"Just to tell you Edward, I'm really proud of you. I'm sure your father and mother would be proud as well of the man you turned out to be." Dad said.

"Dad, you are my father now. You are the one that raised me since I was five. You had more involvement in my upbringing than my biological parents but you and Esme are my real parents now." With that said I got up to hug him. I could hear Bella's whimper but I would tend to that in a minute, this was something that needed to be done at this moment.

With that he turned and left to send in my adopted siblings. I went back to Bella, while waiting for them to enter the room. I could hear the gasps of my siblings when they saw Bella's condition. I told them that they couldn't visit Bella until she was awake and aware that they knew about her life.

I looked over towards the door to see that Alice and Rose had tears streaming down their face while Emmett and Jasper had unshed tears in their eyes.

"Hey." I said quietly

"What happened, Edward? Why did you run out of school like that?" Alice asked in a shaky voice.

"Dad called me saying that I had to get down here. I knew something had happened. Hell, I even felt this morning that something was going to happen. Anyway I raced down here. When I was just around the corner I heard someone screaming, when I turned the corner I knew it was Bella. Dad was pacing outside the door with his hands covering his ears. He told me that Bella woke up but hasn't stopped screaming since one of the nurses went to check up on her.

"I went in and told her to calm down. I told her that she was safe and that I would protect and that probably you would as well" I said while looking at Emmett and Jasper who just nodded their heads in agreement. "I started stroking her back to help her calm her down and it worked. After a few minutes she fell asleep. Then Dad came in and told me that Bella needed me and that he was proud of me. And that brings you up to speed." I said while sighing at the end when Bella whimpered in her sleep while trying turn around in the bed.

"Edward, didn't Dad say that her body would heal faster when she was in a coma." Alice asked quietly from her place behind jasper. I just nodded, not wanting to talk as I knew where this was going.

"Then how come her bruises haven't lightened up they are still a dark purple." She asked.

"It's because of the force that caused the bruising was so great that it will take longer that most bruises to heal" Luckily Dad answered upon entering the room because I knew I wouldn't be able to answer that without my voice breaking or cracking or even breaking down in tears.

For the next three hours we all sat in silence. We were taking up all the seats in the room; Emmett and Rosalie we on the couch in the corner of the room, Jasper and Alice were in the armchair, Alice was on Jasper's lap. Dad and I were in the seats on either side of Bella's bed. We were all patiently waiting for Bella to wake up from her slumber.

Finally Bella started to stir. I caught hold of one of her hands and started to smooth my thumb over the surface of her hand. I could see her eyelid started to flutter open. Finally she opened her eyes and looked directly into my eyes. We just sat there starting into each other's eyes. We were brought out of our trance when my father cleared his throat.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to see your eyes again." I said truthfully.

"Bella, while you were unconscious Detective Plant and Detective Page were assigned to your case. They have informed me that they know of your father's location and are waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring him into custody. They will ring me once that have him. There will be no need to worry about your safety in a few hours." My father informed her.

"How long was I out for?" Bella asked in a hoarse voice.

"Just over two weeks. But it can be seen as a good thing that you were out for that amount of time. It gave your body a proper chance of healing. It obviously hasn't healed completely. That will take a great deal of time for your body to heal completely. You had a severely broken leg, a few broken ribs and multiple bruises all over your body." My father told her while getting up to get up to check her chart. As he got closer I could feel Bella move away from him.

"Dad, stay there." I said to him while inclining my head towards Bella's shaking form. I slowly reached down to the end of the bed to hand my father the chart.

"I take it that the rest of your family know about what has happen to me." Bella said to me quietly while looking at the other occupants of the room.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I had to tell them. They knew something was up and they knew that I knew so they kept asking until I told them." I said in a quiet voice.

**BPOV (Before Edward gets to the hospital)**

It felt like I was floating but I could her voice around me. Slowly I opened my eyes. I knew I was in a hospital. I saw a male nurse come in. Obviously he was coming in to change my bandages but I couldn't get the fact that he could hurt me out of my head. So I did the only thing I thought of.... scream. I saw Dr. Cullen come running towards me but I only saw Charlie stalking towards me, which made me scream even louder. I tried to curl up into a ball but the cast on my leg that I only noticed now prevented me from doing so.

I could see Dr Cullen on the phone will looking at me. After ten minutes I was still screaming. I knew that there was no one around me now but I had so much inside of me that I had kept inside for so long that it felt good to scream. I screamed about how my father lost himself after my mother's death, I screamed about how he dealt with it; I screamed about the abuse that I have been subjected to over the past decade. I screamed over all the pain that I have been in but not allowed to cry about. I screamed about the rapings that I had been subjected to. I screamed about the many things that I had been forced to do.

I let it all out. It was when I started to feel my throat become hoarse that I noticed a presence behind me. I started screaming in earnest once again but then I heard it. Edwards voice above my screams, telling me to be calm. I felt myself calm down from his touch on my back. Slowly I felt myself drifting to sleep. I felt calmer just by his voice as he told me that he would protect me and keep me safe. He told me that his brothers would protect me as well. Alarm bells were ringing in my head as the thought of more people knowing my secret but I was too far gone to care.

Slowly I drifted off to sleep, unaware of the group of people that were about to enter my room to stay with Edward until I woke up once again.

**A/N Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will by up on monday or maybe sunday if i get 20 reviews or more.**

**Please Review and until next time keep reading  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! I know I said I would update on Sunday but my internet has been on the fritz lately because of the 'Big Freeze' as some reporters have been calling it.**

**Well with no more delay here is Chapter 14.**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I slept for but when I started to wake I could feel someone's hand on mine. I could feel myself become less tense and the person smooth the thumb over the back of my hand. Finally when I opened my eyes, I was met with a shining pair of emerald green eyes.

I don't know how long we were staring at each other for but we were brought out of our daze when Dr. Cullen cleared his throat.

"Bella, you have no idea how long I have been waiting to see your eyes again." Edward said truthfully.

"Bella, while you were unconscious Detective Plant and Detective Page for Port Angeles PD were assigned to your case. They have informed me that they know of your father's location and are waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring him into custody. They will ring me once that have him. There will be no need to worry about your safety in a few hours." Dr. Cullen informed me

"How long was I out for?" I asked in a hoarse voice.

"Just over two weeks. But it can be seen as a good thing that you were out for that amount of time. It gave your body a proper chance of healing. It obviously hasn't healed completely. That will take a great deal of time for your body to heal completely. You had a severely broken leg, a few broken ribs and multiple bruises all over your body." My father told her while getting up to get up to check her chart. As he got closer I could feel myself start to shake and move myself further away from him.

"Dad, stay there." Edward said to him while inclining his head towards my shaking form. Edward slowly reached down to the end of the bed to hand Dr. Cullen the chart.

"I take it that the rest of your family know about what has happened to me." I said to Edward quietly while looking at the other occupants of the room.

"I'm sorry, Bella but I had to tell them. They knew something was up and they knew that I knew so they kept asking until I told them." Edward said in a quiet voice.

I looked around the room and saw curious and sad faces but what bothered me the most was the pity in the eyes. I felt something inside me snap.

"Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your pity." I said in a harsh voice. I knew I should be more grateful after all Edward has helped me more in the past few weeks than anyone else in my entire life. I looked around the room once again but I stopped at one face. In their eyes I saw understanding.

"Why do you think that you know what I am going through? You don't even what I feel or the full story." I snapped at her.

"Alright everyone clear out, except for you Edward. I want to speak to Bella." Rosalie said in a voice that was full of authority.

"You want to know why I know what you are going through because to some extent I do know what you are going through." She said in a sympathetic voice.

"Listen to my story, as you will find some similarities. You see after my father left it was just myself and my mother. My mother didn't take my father absence well. She took to alcohol and sex. She began to sleep with anyone that would sleep with her. Sometimes they would be ten years older than her and on some occasions they would only be a few years older than me. She was sleeping with guy that was 21, or so he said anyway. At the time I was 12 nearly 13. One night I was just after coming out of the bathroom and I found Royce slipping out of my mother's room. He attacked me. He covered my mouth with his hand to muffle my screams. He dragged me into the room across from my mother's room. That night I was robbed of my virginity. My mother had come into the room halfway through and just watched Royce rape me and cut with a knife. It wasn't until after Royce was finished did my mother call an ambulance. That night was also the night that I nearly lost my life due to the cuts that he inflicted upon me. I was in foster care for around 3 months when Carlisle and Esme came to the orphanage to adopt me. And the rest is history. Bella I know that I only understand one part of what you have been through but let me help you through this. Edward can help you as well as Emmett he helped me a lot through the fear of becoming close to someone." She said to me while moving close to sit in the chair opposite Edward.

"Rosalie imagine that night but having to live through it every day as if it was a regular occurrence. Imagine not one but three people raping you at the same time. Imagine that your own _father_ sold your body just so he could get a fix of heroine. You may understand so tiny bit. At least you don't have to look at your rapist every day. You were able to get away before it happened again. The only part you understand it that both of us had our virginity forcefully taken away from us. At least yours was with someone you didn't know." I said in a bitter and angry voice. Before I could say anything else Emmett came bursting through the door.

"That got him." He said in a joyful yet serious voice. When I heard those words it felt like a wave of relief crashed down over me and a weight was lifted from my shoulders. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks.

"Bella, what's wrong. He won't be able to hurt you anymore. You should be happy" Edward said in a concerned voice.

"I am happy. These are happy tears. I am finally free. I can finally live my life like I want to. I don't have to worry about him hurting me anymore. I can't believe it I am finally free. Thank you Edward, you have helped me some must. You gave me hope during one of the hardest parts of my live. I don't know how to repay you." I said to him after doing a complete 180.

"You can make it up to me by going on a date with me after you get out of here. Don't worry I won't have it in a crowded place. I know that this isn't-" Edward said while rambling on.

"Ok" I said interrupting him. When I looked at him again he was frozen in shock, I think. "Rosalie, I have to apologize. You were only trying to be helpful and I was just trying to protect myself from my memories. Can you forgive me?" I asked in a timid voice.

"Of course you can. It's a natural reflex to try and push people away after what you have been through. The hardest part of recovering is letting people in and learning to trust people again to help you the rest is a piece of cake." She said with a smile on her face.

"I going to go get Dad and see when you can go home with us. Dad sorted it out that you can come live with us instead of going into foster care. I mean if that's alright with you because if you don't want to you don't have to." Edward said rambling again.

"It's fine with me as long as I won't be a burden to you and your family." I replied.

"All right then, it's all settled. Let's just see when you can home with us." With that Edward turned and left the room in search of his father leaving me alone with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Look Bella, I, know that you will have to learn more about us before you trust us but we really are happy that you are going to stay with us. You have made Edward so happy in the past few weeks except for the current situation where he was worried about you. I know it will take a long time but I hope that you will learn to trust us and love us like a family. God know that we do already because of what you have done for Edward. I think that this is the happiest I have seen him since I met him when I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was 8 and Edward was 7. You really are good for him and he will be good for you as well if you let him. I have seen what rape has done to people like my Rosie here; you need to know that even if you think that you are not worth helping that you are. You are worth everything to Edward. You will feel like that no one understands you and you will try to push us away but I can tell you now that you won't be able to get rid of us that easily. Do you understand me Bellaboo?" Emmett said in a serious voice until the very last line.

"Yes, I understand you Emmie. You are already like a family I always wanted. A goofy older brother, an understanding older sister, an emotionally in tuned brother and a hyper sister as well as a gorgeous guy that lives with us that I want to-" I said cutting myself off before I said anything stupid.

"Bella, you think that I am gorgeous?" Edward asked from the door with amusement colouring his voice. I ducked my headed and nodded. I could feel my blush rising gin my cheeks. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh retreating out of the room. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I could feel some ones presence by my head. "Don't worry I think you are gorgeous as well." Edward whispered into my ear.

Someone clearing their throat brought me out of my daydream.

"Well, Bella you should be able to go home next week. I want to keep you in here just to make sure that once you get home that everything will go smoothly. I also want to monitor the bruising that was on your brain as well as the multiple bruises around your body that are still prominent. Also I want to make sure that your leg and ankle as healing properly." Dr. Cullen said to me

"Dr. Cullen, I want to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I don't know what was going through my head. I also want to thank you for letting me stay at your house. It is very generous but the moment that I become a burden or a bother please tell me and I will make alternative arrangements." I said to him.

"Please, Bella, call me Carlisle. There is no need to apologize for earlier. It is understandable after everything that you have been through. You are welcome to stay in our house for as long as you want. I can assure you that you will not become a bother or a burden. I'm afraid that I don't have any more time to stay and talk as I have to return to my shift but I will be back to check on you later on. Edward don't forget your mother wants you home for dinner tonight." With that he turned and walked out the door.

"I'm going to take you on our date the first Saturday that you are home" Edward said in a determined voice.

**One Week Later**

Today was finally the day. The day I get to go to my new home. Only two days until my date with Edward.

I can't wait to see what waits for me when I arrive to my new home and what waits for me in the future.

**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Unfortunately we are going back to school but I will hopefully update on Thursday. **

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I know that its been ages since the last update and this chapter isn't the longest but hopefully its alright. I have reason/excuses for not updates in the A/N below so I won't go on for ever here. Please enjoy and know that there will be a/n update maybe not this week but definitely next week.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Today was finally the day. The day I get to go to my new home. Only two days until my date with Edward. _

_I can't wait to see what waits for me when I arrive to my new home and what waits for me in the future._

"Well, Bella. I've just after finishing your papers. You are now allowed to go home. Edward rang me a few minutes ago and he will be here any minute with Esme. They will take you home and show you your new room. Then after lunch Esme, Alice and Rosalie will take you shopping for clothes and such. If anything is overwhelming please tell us and we will do something to help you." Carlisle said gently to me while placing my chart under his arm.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for everything. You are after giving me a place in your home. You're after taking care of me in this hospital. I don't think that I would be alive right now if it wasn't for you and your family. You have helped me so much in the past few months more than anyone else has in my whole life. I know that some people have suspected that things weren't right in my house but they didn't care or just chose to ignore the truth. Without a doubt you and your family saved my life. Thank you. I will be telling you that every day for the rest of my life." I said from tears in my eyes streaming down my cheeks.

"Bella, there is no need to thank me or my family. We just did what people should have done years ago. Even in this situation you have brought so much joy to my family just by your mere presence in our lives, especially Edward's life." He said while chuckling at the end while I blushed at the last statement. "So, Bella, tell me about yourself. I don't know much about other than what's in your medical file and what Edward has told me, if you don't mind."

"Well there not much to tell, my mother died two years after my birth. I was born in September. I love reading, anything that has a supernatural edge to it and all the classics as well. I love nearly every type of music, except for rap. I can play the piano and sing. I'm not that good at playing the piano though as I taught myself. I would love to play another instrument, maybe the guitar or the viola I have always loved that instrument. It is such a rich tone and if played correctly can be very moving in some pieces. It is nearly always understated, many people think that it's the same as the violin but it's not. My favourite piece for the viola is Opus. 44 Elegie by Glazonov. It is a truly beautiful piece. It shows the full range of the viola and the techniques that it would take to play a piece like this. I also love cooking. I think that I would be a chef if I didn't want to be a doctor so much." I said passionately.

"Oh, so you want to be a doctor. What speciality" Carlisle asked with interest shining in his eyes.

"I think that I would like to be a paediatrician or a general surgeon but I would also like to work in or set up a clinic for abused women and children." I said

"All very respected fields in medicine but all very different. Did you know that Edward also wants to be a doctor?" Carlisle said.

"I heard my name. Why are ye talking about me for?" Edward asked while arching one of his eyebrows at us at the door with Esme behind him.

"I was just asking Bella about herself and found out that she also wants to be a doctor." Carlisle said to Edward.

"Well I pretty sure that Bella would like to leave this hospital so why don't we gather up her stuff and take her home so she can see her new room. I hope you like it, Bella. I think I got nearly got it right but I'm not sure. Only you will be able to judge if it's right. Tell me if you like it or not and I can make any changes if necessary." Esme said nervously.

"Esme, I'm sure that everything will be perfect and that I will love it." I assured her.

With that Edward and Esme started to pack up the few things I had in my room. Twenty minutes later I was being wheeled out the door towards Esme's BMW. Edward helped me into the car and put the wheelchair into the boot of the car, along with my other possessions.

"Esme, would it be possible to stop by my house to pick up a few things that I have to keep with me?" I asked in a small voice.

"Of course, dear, whatever you need you we can get them." Esme replied in a gentle voice.

A few minutes later we arrived at my old house. Edward helped me into the wheelchair and then again into the house.

"Edward, I can't go upstairs so could you get my books, my iPod, and in my wardrobe there is a box in the back of it could you get that as well. They are all in my room which is the second door on the left upstairs. Also there is a loose floorboard five boards into my room. It is slightly sticking up. Could you get everything that is in there as well." I asked Edward. Edward nodded and headed up the stairs.

"Esme, could you go into the hall closet and get the photo albums that are under the coats in the back. There are only two or three." I asked Esme.

"Of course, dear." Esme said while placing a hand on my shoulder.

With that I wheeled myself into the kitchen to get the few pictures of myself and Charlie from the days before he changed that were still hanging on the walls. There was also one there of all three of us. They both looked so happy and in love as they looked down at a sleeping me. One tear escaped from my eyes as I looked at this picture. I put the pictures on my lap and continued around ground floor. There were a few trinkets here and there that had not been destroyed in the many fights that had taken place throughout the past years.

After twenty minutes I had everything that I wanted and was ready to leave. Once again Edward helped me into the car and we headed towards my new home.

It took us around fifteen minutes to get to Edwards, I mean our house. Even though I had been here before I had to admire the beauty of the building once again.

"Ok Bella, before we show you your room we are going to have some lunch." Edward told me as he wheeled me towards the dining room to get to the kitchen. As we turned the corner I could hear a few people whispering to each other. I started blushing immediately knowing that this was a welcome home party of sorts.

"WELCOME HOME BELLA!" everyone shouted as we turned the corner. There was seven people there; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Angela.

Edward bent down towards my ear, "Welcome home Bella!" He whispered in my ear.

I could feel my heart beginning to race and goose bumps appearing on my skin from him being so close to me but it was calming to me for him to be so close. I felt safe and protected.

"Thank you, everyone for being here but it wasn't necessary." I said in a quiet voice. "Oh! Nonsense. Now time for presents." Alice said in an excited voice while bouncing on the spot. I groaned at the mention of presents.

Slowly one by one they came up to me to give me a present.

"Bella, my present to you is your room which you will see soon." Esme said to me.

"Bella, my present for you is a car. Once that cast comes off you will soon be able to drive. I haven't bought it yet as I want to get one that you will like so once that cast comes off we will head down to the car dealership." Carlisle said to me.

"Bella, my present to you is a laptop. This way you won't be bored while we are in school and when Eddie is not here with you." Emmett said in a childish voice. Edward growled slightly at being called Eddie

"Bella, Alice and I decided to give you a combined present. We are giving you the gift of a new wardrobe. Also we are willing to help you with anything fashion related or anything else sister related." Rosalie said with Alice by her side.

"Bella, my gift to you is a voucher for a bookshop in Port Angeles so you can get any book you want." Jasper said in a soothing voice.

"Hi Bella, my present isn't as good as anyone else's but it's a voucher for the music store in Port Angeles." Angela said in a shy voice.

"Bella, my gift to you is to be your servant during the time where you will be in a cast and I will be giving you your real present when we go on our date in two days." Edward said in his velvety smooth voice.

I could feel tears starting to gather in my eyes over the generosity these people, this family have shown me, a person that they have known for only a few months.

"Thank you, everyone. I don't know what to say. You didn't have to give me these gifts. You're already giving me so much. Carlisle, Esme, both of you allowed me into your home. I will never be able to thank you enough for giving me a place in your home. Alice, Rosalie, you're treating me like a sister that you've known for your whole life. I could have never asked for better sisters. Emmett, Jasper, you're treating me like a little sister that you want to protect and love. I have always wanted an older brother and now I get two amazing, caring and truly wonderful brothers. Angela, you have known me since kindergarten, and I must say that you are one of the nicest and caring girls our age. You were the only person in our year that didn't avoid me or call me names. You actually talked to me even though it probably hurt your social status.

And last but not least, Edward. There are so many things that you have done for me I can't list them all but I tell you the most important. You noticed me when no one else did and for that I will always be thankful. By convincing me to see your dad probably saved my life, I am forever indebted to you."

"Bella, you really underestimate yourself. Of course I noticed you. You are so beautiful that loads of girls at school are jealous of you, that's why they were mean and snide towards you. We did what we did because you deserve to have a proper family for once in your life. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all say that you are _like _a sister because in their eyes you are a sister to them. Angela was the only girl to talk to you and be nice to you is because she had the courage to do so. She wasn't preoccupied by her own self image to ignore the beautiful and talented person that you are Bella. We should be the ones grateful to you for allowing us in your life." Edward said in such a serious and genuine voice that you had to believe him.

"Well Bella now that you know how much you mean to us it's time for dinner. It's roast chicken with garlic potatoes. Its Edward's favourite. There are mashed potatoes, carrots and broccoli as well. I hope you'll like it." Esme said in a gentle tone.

"Esme, I'm sure everything will be absolutely delicious. Also this is one of my favourite dishes as well. Lead the way and we'll all sit down to a lovely dinner." I said.

Dinner passed without any incidents. Just as we were waiting for Emmett to finish his second helping of everything Carlisle stood up.

"I would like to take this time to celebrate the many thing that have occurred over the last few days. The first is the Bella will make a full recovery over time. The second is that we have a new member of the family. And finally the third is the police have Charlie in prison and is awaiting trial."

Finally I have a real caring family, the possibility of having a boyfriend, the best friends a girl could ask for and I was away for the man that was my father. Things were finally looking up. Lets just hope they stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: OK, first excuse for not updating in like forever, we were doing a musical in school that took up lot of time.**

**Second excuse, I had to practice for my grade 7 viola exam which i had to pass in order to continue next year.**

**Third excuse, the person that i mentioned in the a/n in chapter 11 that was receiving chemo, their condition has deteriorated but is on a new type of chemo that is very toxic. This caused for me to help out more at home.  
**

**Fourth and last excuse, I had exams in school so i had to study. But thankfully i am on my summer holidays so updates will be coming faster for all my stories.**

**Thanks for reading and please review  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N ok so I have received a few reviews that have told me that there are a few continuity errors in the story. So I am going to give you a basic background of Bella's past and a summary of what has happened so far.**

**Bella's mom died when she was two years old in a car crash (She did not leave when Bella was 5 as previously stated). Charlie started abusing Bella when Bella turned 5 because he blames her for Renee's death.**

**Charlie started raping Bella when she turned 13 years old. Charlie then over the years allowed his friends to violate her. He also used her to earn money for drugs buy selling her body to other men. **

**The Cullen's moved to Forks in Bella's junior year. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are 18 and Edward and Alice are 17 like Bella.**

**Edward realised that Bella was being abused when he overheard her singing the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride (Friday). He confronted her on the Monday afterwards and convinced her to come over to be checked over by Carlisle. Afterwards when Edward drops Bella off at her house he realises that she left her bag in his car. He drops it off at her house and Charlie answers the door. Charlie then proceeds to beat the sh*t out of Bella for having contact with a boy.**

**When Bella does not turn up at school Edward goes over after school and finds Bella brutally beaten and she is sent to hospital. She ends up in a coma for 2 weeks. While Bella is in a coma, Detective Plant and Page are put on the case. When they go to Bella's house to question Charlie, he is nowhere to be found.**

**After Rosalie tells Bella her story Emmett comes in to tell them that the police have arrested Charlie.**

**When Bella is released from hospital she goes home to the Cullen's house where there is a small party thrown for her by the Cullen's and Angela Webber where she received various gifts from each person.**

**Bella's injuries sustained:**

**Broken Ribs**

**Internal Bleeding**

**Broken Right leg and ankle**

**Slight swelling of the brain.**

**That's what has up until this chapter. Hope you enjoy. This is Chapter 16.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

After dinner, last night we decided to put off the shopping until today. I normally don't like shopping and I had a feeling that Alice would be a force to be reckoned with. I was slightly nervous about being out in public. Since I had broke some off my ribs Carlisle told me, I would have to use a wheelchair for the time being as I couldn't use crutches. Even though most of the bruises were gone you could still see the outline of some of them on my arms.

Last night Alice told Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and I to be ready at nine o'clock in the morning to leave the house. It was now 8am and I still had to wash my hair but I couldn't do it myself so I waited for Alice to come into my room. I knew that it was only a matter of minutes before she came into my new room.

Esme had done a wonderful job of decorating my room. The walls were a turquoise colour with a corresponding off white on the walls beside them. There was a lovely bay window looking out over the garden. There was a window seat fitted there and I knew that I would be spending a lot of time reading books and writing songs while looking out over the garden.

Hell I would be doing that right now if it weren't for the cast on my leg. I could feel a song inside of me waiting to get out. I would have to see if there was any chance I could get a piano or keyboard in my room.

Around 5 minutes later there was a knock on my door and two seconds later Alice danced into the room. Looking around she took in my appearance.

"BELLA! We are supposed to be leaving in half an hour and you're not even out of bed." Alice screamed obviously bothered by the fact that I wouldn't have enough time to get ready.

"Alice, calm down! Normally it only takes me 15 minutes to get ready in the mornings and that's with a full shower. I'm only washing my hair today so it will probably take me 10 minutes. All I need is help washing my hair because I can't bend over the bath to wash my hair so I need someone to do it hairdresser style. I was wondering if you or Rosalie could do it wasn't too much of a bother." I explained to her and I could immediately see her start to cal down slightly.

"Rose still has to have her breakfast so I'll wash your hair for you and dry it. Oh! It will be like your my own life sized Barbie doll." Alice told me while bouncing slightly in her place that if it was anyone else other than Alice you would think that they were crazy.

Alice got my hair washed and dried in 10 minutes and now was in the process of putting make up on me.

"Please Alice; do I look like a person who wears make up? Please you can put make up on me tomorrow when I go on my date with Edward." I bargained with her as she came towards me with _different torture weapons. _

"You're lucky that if we don't leave in 10 minutes we would be late. I'll leave you off only once. Come on, you still have to have breakfast." With that she left my room and shouted for Edward to come up and bring me downstairs.

"Hello Bella." Edward said in a soothing voice as he came over to dressing table and scooped me up into his arms effortlessly as if I weighed absolutely nothing.

Slowly he carried me down the stairs obviously worried that he would drop me. As we came down into the hall Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice we all gathered around by the base of the stairs.

"Edward put Bella into Emmett's Jeep. Emmett, Rose, Bella and you are going in the jeep while Jasper and I will be going in Jazz's Audi R8 Spyder" Alice directed.

"Alice, Bella has—" Edward started to explain but Alice cut him off.

"Edward I have some breakfast for Bella in a bag that Mom packed for her. She can eat it on the way. Come on we need t leave now if we want to be there when the shops open." Alice told him.

With that everyone went to the cars and started on the journey to Port Angeles.

It didn't take long for us to arrive at the mall. No doubt Alice would have a schedule for us to follow while shopping.

"Ok everyone first we are going to Forever 21 then I will allow Bella to pick the next store." Alice told us as we gathered around the Jeep while Emmett was getting the wheelchair out of the boot.

Slowly Edward helped me get into the wheelchair and get as comfortable as possible. The only upside there was to the wheelchair was that I wouldn't be on my feet no doubt, all day.

We arrived in Forever 21 Alice and Rose flitted through the whole store. Every now and again she would come over and show me what they had picked out so far and asked my opinions on different tops or jeans that they had picked out for themselves. They were in there for around an hour while the guys and I waited just inside by the door. I was talking to Jasper about the different of music he liked while Emmett played with his PSP and Edward was listening to his iPod.

"Ok everyone, one shop down, many more to go." Alice said while handing the bags to the guys. "Alright Bella, what shop do you want to go to?" Alice asked me.

"Either Hot Topic or a bookstore?" I asked quietly.

"What would you want in Hot Topic?" Rose asked.

"There are loads of band tees there and they have some really nice clothes" I explained while silently pleading with my eyes.

"Finally a girl who likes band tees" Emmett exclaimed with Jasper and Edward. This statement earned the guys death glares for Rose and Alice.

"Well, it looks like our guys don't appreciate our fashion sense. I guess there's no point in going the Victoria's. There is going to be no use for it 'cause you guys are certainly not getting any from us for at least a week." Rose declared with Alice agreeing with her. The look on Jasper and Emmett's faces was hilarious, it looked like the world was about to end in their opinion.

"What Emmett meant to say was that it was unusual to find a girl that didn't care that much about fashion but more about comfort." Jasper said while trying to do some damage control.

"We'll think about lifting your punish but only if your good." Alice said.

"Ok. How about the guys and I go to a store I want to go to." Edward said trying to help his friends out.

With that we headed to Hot Topic and the guys headed in the other direction.

**EPOV**

"Ok guys I have to get Bella's present today and I know just the shop for it." I said while heading off in the direction I wanted to go in.

When we reached our destination I could feel a smile spread across my face as the perfect present caught my eye. I marched up to the sales assistant with a determined look on my face. "I want to buy that one right there." I told her while pointing to the gift I wanted to get Bella.

"You're in luck, sir. This is the last one we have. Would you like to take it now or are you going to be coming back later?" The sale assistant asked me.

"What time do you close at?" I inquired.

"Tonight we close at 9 o'clock." She told me.

"Ok. I will be by to pick it up between 8 and 9. I'll pay for it now if that's alright." I said

"That will be perfect. That will be $400." She told me. I handed over my card and finished the transaction. With that done I headed back over to my brothers who were discussing how to win over Rose and Alice.

"Ok, Edward. You are always the one coming up with sappy romantic ideas. We could use a few right now. I don't know how long I can last without having my Rosie." Emmett stated.

"Ok. First of all, if this backfires i will take not be blamed for anything!" I looked to both of them while the nodded to the agreement. "Second of all, what's Rose and Alice's favourite shop?" I asked my brothers with an idea already forming in my head."

With that we headed off to win back our girls.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it I know it's short but a lot has happen over the past few weeks. But this week we found out that the new chemo that my dad is on has reduced the tumours in his lungs, pancreas and kidneys, so we were all kind of on a high after that.**

**Hopefully there will be a new chapter out soon. I working on the next chapter of Tomboy Turn Girl Turn Wolf after I post this. I might be taking down my story "My personal Sun". So please tell me if I should continue it or take it down.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Also I will be posting pictures of the cars and a banner I made for this story.**

**Thanks **

**Niamh D **

**XxX  
**


	17. AN: Hiatus

Hey guys I know that it' been a while since I last updated and for now it will stay that way. My laptop has crashed and I brought it to a guy I know who fixes laptops and unfortunately it will stay that way. So I will have to get a new laptop but that not the worst part. I lost all the files I had for all my stories so I have to start for the beginning on new chapters that I had already written. So it will take me a while to get them sorted out but I will be back maybe by the end of September or start of October.

Thanks to everyone who has read y stories so far and they will not be forgotten.

They will be updates as soon as I have enough chapters written up.

Thanks for the support and see ya soon

Niamh D

XxX


	18. Chapter 17

**I'm back! After…4 months. I know it's been a long time but I do have good reasons.**

**1) I've only just after getting a new laptop.**

**2) You're probably thinking, _Couldn't you have used a different laptop? _Well you probably right however I tried using my dad's because he doesn't use it that often but i had to share it with my brother  
**

**3) Also there is a lot going on in school and I get endless amounts of homework.**

**4) My dad's condition has worsened and someone needs to be with him at all times so that takes time out of my spare time as well.**

**That's all the reasons I have. Now that I'm back I hope to update as much as I can so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Why did I agree to this torture?

Shopping with Alice and Rose was absolute torture. They didn't stop for breaks and kept handing my mountains of clothes to look at and approve. I have a feeling that even the clothes that I refused to buy whether I thought it wouldn't look good on me or because of the price Alice bought it while Rose directed me out of the store.

The only shop that I enjoyed was Hot Topic. The only reason was because Alice and Rose don't like shopping there they didn't want to look around so I got in, got what I wanted and out in half an hour whereas we have been in American Eagle for the past two hours.

In my opinion it's a bit ridiculous to spend this much time in one store however Alice and Rose finally gave in to my second request after half an hour of me whining. We were finally going to a bookstore then we were meeting back up with the guys.

"Bella, come on! You've we down this aisle for the past half an hour. There can't be that many books in here that you want to get." Alice complained one again

"Yeah, Bella, I mean you won't read all these books in one week so can we please leave and meet back up with the guys." Rose chipped in.

"Alright, but now you know how I felt for the last two hours when we were in only one shop." I said as I picked up the books and headed to the till.

"Yeah we are looking for cute clothes whereas you're only looking at books." Alice tried to reason with me.

"Isn't that a bit of a double-standard, Alice? I mean I'm interested in books so I will naturally spend more time in book stores the clothes store because I don't like shopping for clothes. With clothes shopping I go in with a list of clothes and come home with what's on the list. No more no less." I said while handing over the money to the cashier.

"Ok, Alice, Bella, let's just agree to disagree." Rose said after there was a little stand-off between myself and Alice.

"Fine let's just ring the guys and see where they are and have a little bite to eat and head home so we can get Bella ready for her date with Edward." Alice said while literally bouncing on the spot.

At the mention of the date I could feel myself blush but for once I was embarrassed, I was looking forward to spending some time with Edward. There was a lot we needed to talk about but I think that will be left for a later date and just get to know each other more.

We rang the guys and meet up outside Starbucks. We ordered our drinks and something small to snack on. The guys had one bag each and there we all from the game store.

After we finished in Starbucks just as we about to leave Edward said he needed to make one more stop and to just meet him at the cars.

**EPOV**

Once I left the group I knew that I only had around 10 minutes before they would get impatient, especially Emmett and Alice.

I headed back to the jewellery shop and went up to the counter.

"Hey, I was in here earlier and paid for an item. I was supposed to collect later but I was hoping I could pick it up now." I asked the cashier.

"Of course, what's the name you put it under?" The cashier asked.

"Cullen." I answered.

With that he went into the back and brought back out the box and showed it to me before he put it into a bag. I put it into my other bag so the girls wouldn't see it.

When I arrived at the car I knew that Rose was losing her patience with Emmett.

"Finally I thought you got lost of something in there." Emmett exclaimed.

We piled into the cars and headed home.

The minute we arrived back at the house Alice and Rose pulled Bella upstairs and started getting her ready for our date. I took that as my cue to make sure that everything was ready for out date.

**BPOV**

My heart pounded nervously Alice and Rose flitted hurriedly around me fixing stray hairs, touching up make-up, and pulling on my outfit to make sure I looked just right. As much as I appreciated their help, I wished they would just sit down and stop bothering me.

The last two hours had been a blur of choices and motions, and I couldn't tell if it was that or nerves that now made my stomach churn uncomfortably. Alice had picked out over five different outfits for me to try on for my date tonight, and insisted that I try each one on at least twice. Rosalie had set up a mini salon on the vanity with different types on make-up and hair products. From the moment we arrived home and they pulled me up to Alice's room, they had assaulted me with fabrics, blushes, bobby pins, or any number of utensils that I would never have normally used.

"Guys, don't you think maybe Edward might want to actually see the real me instead of the one you made out of all the make-up and stuff?" I asked while Rosalie sprayed what was left of the can of hairspray into my curls.

"Silly Bella," Alice admonished. "We're just creating a more beautiful version of you!"

"You look wonderful, Bella. I promise," Rosalie tried to appease me as I glared at them both.

I checked the time again, just as I had been doing every thirty seconds or so since this torture began, this torture however was one that made me wish for the torture that they called shopping. It was now 5:50. The minutes were passing in slow motion while Alice and Rosalie seemed to be speeding up in their preparations.

"We've only got ten more minutes," Alice sang in excitement as she noticed the time as well.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face at her announcement.

"Earth to Bella," I head Rosalie's annoyed voice coming from beside me.

I wiped the goofy smile I unconsciously built off of my face. "What?" I asked.

"I asked you to look up three times," Rosalie said in frustration.

She was coming at my eyes with the black eye pencil yet again, and it took everything in me not to protest and pull away. If I hadn't seen the magic these girls could work on an average looking girl like me, I probably would have run away screaming a long time ago, but luckily for them, I knew the end result would be worth the agonizing procedure.

"Ok, you're done," Rose announced as she leaned back to admire her work. Alice joined Rose as they both scrutinized every aspect of my appearance. They looked at each other and smiled widely before I was allowed to turn and face the mirror.

They had really outdone themselves this time. I barely recognized the brunette beauty that stared back at me in the mirror. I blinked twice, as if I was afraid I wasn't seeing myself correctly, before breaking into a smile.

"You guys are amazing!" I said, trying to keep the girly squeal out of my voice in my excitement.

I turned back to the mirror one more time to take in the amazing work that Alice and Rosalie had done. Rosalie was bound to be a famous makeup artist with the fascinating way she had applied smoky eye shadow around my eyes and given me just enough colour in my cheeks to make my skin glow. My hair was curling back away from my face in perfect waves and it shone gently in the light. I had been sceptical at first of the outfit Alice had finally chosen for me. I would have been much more comfortable in the jeans and flowing shirt that comprised outfit number one, but she had insisted that I wear the black and white dress that was outfit number three. She had also ordered me to put on a pair of patent leather heels to go with my dress, which I knew was a bad idea the moment she handed them to me, although I felt unusually stable in them as I admired my appearance in the full length mirror.**(Picture on profile)  
**

I actually felt like I deserved to be the girl going out with Edward Cullen.

I turned and wrapped both Alice and Rosalie into a hug.

"Thank you guys so much," I said, feeling happy tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"Bella stop!" Rose ordered as soon as she saw the water in my eyes. "You're going to be leaving in five minutes and I don't have time to fix your make-up!"

I laughed at her comment and turned to grab the clutch that Alice had assembled for me off of the bed.

"Ready?" Alice asked as I turned confidently to face them again.

I nodded in excitement.

I couldn't wait for this.

Alice went down the stair before me and Rose went after me.

At the bottom of the stairs I could see Edward waiting for me looking handsome in dark jeans and a black shirt. **(Picture on profile)** His hair as usual looked messed up. However you could see that he out in a little effort to tame it but gave up. There was a bright smile on Edwards face as he gave me a look over.

As I reached the last step Edward came over and kissed my hand before leading me over to the front door. Alice handed me a black coat that I hadn't seen before and determined that she bought it for me without my knowledge.

We headed out to Edward's car and went on our way to the restaurant.

We had a great meal and just after we ordered desert Edward took out a long black box out of his coat pocket.

"Bella, here is my present to you. It's to remind you that no matter what happens with Charlie that you'll always be loved, by myself and by my family." Edward said while handing over the box.

I opened it and there was the most gorgeous necklace I have even seen in it. **(Picture on profile)**

I was a heart with little heart motives on it in silver with a small ruby in the centre of the main heart.

"Edward, this is absolutely beautiful. Thank you so much. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you and your family for all the kindness and love you have shown me over the past few weeks." I said while tearing up. I felt such gratitude towards Edward and his family that I didn't know how to express it properly.

For once in my life everything was going right. I had a bad feeling though that my world was going to crumble down around me.

**Unknown POV**

That little whore is going to pay for squealing to the Cullen's and the cops. I had to get Charlie out so our deal with the boss will still go through.

Charlie will know what to do, once I bust him out.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time but i want to say thanks to everyone who has read this story and continues to read it. Give yourself a cookie! :P**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Niamh**

**XxX  
**


End file.
